Le commencement
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: La curiosité de Shin sur le commencement de leur relation replongea Théo et Bob dans de lointains souvenirs, se remémorant comment cet échec critique les avait réuni pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire ! /Thelthazar/
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous et à toute !

J'ai écris ce OS il y a un moment, comme il est long je l'ai sectionné en trois parties ! Des lemons sont présents mais je préviens en début et fin de passage !

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier et vive le Thelthazar ~

* * *

\- Comment ça a commencé tout les deux ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bah, quand on est arrivé dans le groupe, vous étiez déjà ensemble, donc... on se demande.

Shinddha continua de regarder Bob intensément, la curiosité pétillant dans ses yeux tel un enfant à qui on raconte un conte incroyable. Le pyromage eut un sourire tordu, presque amer. C'est vrais que sa romance avec le paladin relevait de la fantaisie. Dire qu'au départ ce n'était qu'une vague connerie dû à un échec critique cuisant.

Théo arriva alors, ayant posé son armure dans la chambre louée de l'auberge dans laquelle la compagnie s'était arrêtée. Il s'assit en poussant un profond soupire en entendant la question répété du demi-élémentaire, excédé d'avance. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, il s'arrêta un instant, semblant s'y perdre un peu en faisant sourire l'autre d'amusement. L'enfant du diable haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, une mine désolée plaquée au visage. Ils ignorèrent la question de leur ami pour commander des bières, indignant celui-ci qui fini par bouder sous les rires de Grunlek.

La soirée se passa en douceur, tout du moins aussi doucement que le pouvait leur groupe explosif, avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se coucher. Dans le lit, après l'amour, les amants ne purent s'empêcher de repenser à leur rencontre.

Il y a de cela cinq ans, un homme se baladait dans une ville, cherchant des objets de magie pour son apprentissage. Depuis qu'il avait été banni de l'académie des mages à cause de son goût pour ce qu'il appelait la "destruction positive", il devait se débrouiller seul. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas son démon intérieur qui l'aidait dans la tâche. Fort heureusement, il était désormais loin de l'époque où il pouvait perdre le contrôle après avoir allumé une maigre bougie.

Un frisson le parcouru, tel la mort léchant sa peau et soufflant à son oreille. Il maîtrisa sa crainte et ses émotions en jetant un coup d'œil discret sur le reflet d'un bouclier, posé sur le stand de brique-à-braque. Un homme se tenait à plusieurs mètres, coincé dans la foule qui s'écartait à son passage, plus de crainte que d'admiration respectueuse vu son aura sombre. Bob reconnu directement l'armure des églises de la lumière, dorée et vomissant de prestige aveuglant. Par contre la personne qui la revêtait semblait être la plus dangereuse que la terre ait porté, à tel point que le mage se demanda s'il n'était pas plutôt un bandit qui avait volé l'attirail pour octroyer des faveurs.

Décidant qu'il serait plus sage de le fuir dans la foule plutôt que de connaître la sentence qu'il lui réservait, Bob se glissa tranquillement parmi les gens. Il se mélangea subtilement, passant bien là où il y avait le plus de monde avant de se retirer pour se cacher et se diriger vers l'entrée de la ville. Inquiet derrière le tas de caisses en bois, il jeta un œil pour observer la foule mais soupira de soulagement en ne voyant plus d'armure aux motifs du soleil.

Une lame se glissa sous sa gorge, le figeant sur place avant de lever les yeux vers le paladin qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Il déglutit difficilement, ne voulant pas utiliser ses flammes pour ne pas faire flamber la paille et le bois.

\- Prêt à mourir, démon ? siffla haineusement l'homme au profond charisme mais à l'air trop sombre pour être remarqué.

\- Objection, chère, tenta le brun avec un demi-sourire en attrapant discrètement un couteau dans sa manche, tordant son poignet.

Il dégaina rapidement pour repousser l'épée et s'enfuit à toute jambes, frappant dans ses mains en hurlant à la foule de s'écarter. Dans une superbe explosion de flammes qui ne blessa et n'embrasa rien, un cheval flamboyant apparu .Ses crains en feu et ses yeux mauves et lumineux impressionna. Le mage sauta sur la monture et s'accrocha solidement à la crinière avant de la talonner durement. La bête partit directement au galop, s'éloignant de l'envoyé divin que le demi-démon pouvait entendre jurer.

Bob mania aussi bien qu'il le put son cheval dépourvu de bride, normalement il lui en mettait une à l'invocation mais dans l'urgence, elle gardait sa place dans son sac à dos. Il n'était pas un as de l'équitation et diriger avec la pression de ses pieds en pleine course n'était pas vraiment son fort. Il cria encore à la foule de s'écarter, entendant rapidement d'autres galops puissants. En tournant la tête vers la rue adjacente, il vit débouler un cheval pie vêtu d'une magnifique armure de la même prestance que celle de son propriétaire. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé dans une expression de fureur pure, paraissant tout bonnement enragé.

\- Et c'est de moi qu'on a peur ! J'hallucine ! pesta le mage en talonnant de nouveau Braise.

Il réussit à quitter la ville aussi rapidement que possible, passant les gardes qui hurla qu'ils étaient des fous à lier. Bob tourna la tête pour constater avec horreur que son poursuivant était rapide et se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Il ne voulait pas utiliser ses flammes. Non seulement la ville fermerait ses portes pour lui à l'avenir, et se serait dommage en vue de ses ventes magiques, mais en plus il risquait de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Prouver que le feu n'est pas forcément mauvais et destructeur est son but, il ne l'abandonnerait pas maintenant.

Il essaya de passer par les bois, pour slalomer entre la sylve mais l'autre était visiblement un fin cavalier. Faisant demi-tour par un arc de cercle, le pyromage réussi à surprendre son agresseur, reprenant un peu de distance. Il ne devait pas oublier que la bête était un cheval de guerre, l'église de la lumière ne plaisantait pas avec ses effectifs. La meilleur solution serait de revenir dans la ville, de là il pourrait tromper l'homme et se cacher suffisamment longtemps pour sortir discrètement. Cependant, il devait le ralentir un minimum, un peu de pression ne devrait pas faire de mal et il pourra parfaitement se maîtriser.

Serrant les jambes sur sa monture, il écarta un bras et se concentra, augmentant la grandeur des flammes sur Braise. Le feu lécha ensuite sa tunique pour l'entourer et s'étoffer. Il se retourna ensuite vers son poursuivant qui fit un brutal écart par mesure de sécurité mais paru surprit qu'il ne lui envoi pas de boule de feu. Le paladin s'énerva visiblement de l'affront, talonnant son cheval pour accéléra de nouveau. Raté. « Il est borné ! Tout les autres ont abandonné à ce stade ! »

La traversé de la plaine ne rassura guère le mage qui se cramponna en stoppant son spectacle pyrotechnique, son démon intérieur commençait à lui mettre la pression. Le ricanement malfaisant raisonnait encore en lui, susurrant qu'il aurait pu laisser sa puissance partir et le tuer. Il arriva cependant rapidement à la ville qu'il venait de quitté et balança les deux pièces d'or de passage aux gardes en passant. Ces derniers ne réagirent pas, du moment qu'ils étaient payés, rien n'importait.

Braise passa par une ruelle exiguë avant de tourner vers d'autres dans le même genre, jusqu'à ce que Bob profite d'avoir perdu le paladin pour abandonner sa bête et sauter au sol, atterrissant dans un tas de foin. Il attendit et entendu les sabots marteler le sol à toute vitesse peu après sa chute. Après quelques secondes, il commença à sortir, du foin coincé dans sa tunique, le démangeant terriblement. Il poussa un profond soupir, essoufflé. Bien il n'avait plus qu'à réussir à quitter la ville discrètement avant d'invoquer de nouveau son cheval et s'enfuir pour de bon.

Il sortit prudemment en allant au premier magasin afin de troquer sa robe ignifugée rouge et or, qu'il enroula dans son sac, pour une longue cape sombre à capuche. Tout le monde portait la même, il passerait inaperçu. Il entra dans une échoppe où il s'attarda tranquillement sur les étales à la recherche de journal et d'encre. S'il se pressait, les commerçants questionnés par le paladin le dénonceront rapidement et il se fera attraper à coup sûr.

Soudain, en pleine rue, il vit à nouveau son poursuivant, essayant de l'esquiver, il passa par la passerelle de bois, ne faisant pas attention où il mettait les pieds. Une femme avec un panier le bouscula et en essayant de se rattraper à la rambarde, il en constata la fragilité. Le bois se brisa sèchement dans un bruit effroyable alors qu'il tombait, dos le premier, pour atterrir sur quelqu'un plus bas, percutant une armure qui le souffla de douleur.

Bob se redressa avec difficulté, un peu sonné avant d'être attrapé par le col. En ouvrant les yeux il découvrit sans surprise le paladin et déglutit sous les orbes bleues glace. Le regard de cet homme était si froid qu'il se demandait s'il avait bien la vertus de l'église de la lumière.

\- Comme on dit, les opportunités tombent du ciel..., grogna sourdement l'homme avant de lever une main vers la femme sur la passerelle. Merci d'avoir aidé l'église de la lumière, madame !

\- Aurais-je une récompense ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement plus intéressée par de l'or.

\- Notre bénédiction, félicitation, lança le paladin avec amertume avant de se relever avec le mage.

Ce dernier dévisagea son agresseur, interloqué par un tel manque de tact et de savoir vivre de la part d'un envoyé divin. C'était qui ce type, bordel ! Le dit type l'emporta avec lui pour s'éloigner de la foule en pénétrant dans une ruelle. Terrifié, Bob se fit balancer par terre, la différence de force physique étant trop grande pour qu'il démarre un combat physique. Il aurait tant voulu prouver que la magie de destruction pouvait faire le bien avant de mourir.

\- Si je me répète tu vas me refaire un coup bas, démon ? siffla l'homme en dégainant son épée.

\- Pour aller où ? J'ai pas pu te fuir ! Et puis pourquoi me poser la question ! Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas prêt ! J'ai encore un tas de truc à faire ! Comme retrouver la jolie demoiselle de l'échoppe pour lui proposer de boire un verre...

\- Ne penses même pas à te reproduire, je ne suis pas pour le meurtre d'enfant mais ça peut changer.

\- Charmant...

\- T'as donc des regrets, tant mieux, les créatures de ton espèce ne méritent que ça !

Bob attendu que la lame s'abattent sur sa nuque mais rien ne vint. Perdu il le questionna du regard.

\- J'ai pour mission de t'amener en justice devant les chefs de mon ordre. Tu seras jugé et purifié pour la lumière.

\- Assassiné, tu veux dire...

\- Vois ça comme tu veux, grogna l'homme au cheveux de jais avant de lui attraper le bras pour l'obliger à se mettre debout. Suis-moi et si tu essayes de lancer un sort je te découpe en tellement de morceaux que tu te transformeras en porridge !

\- Ok, ok ! répondit le mage sur la défensive avec une voix plus aiguë, levant les mains en signe de défense avant d'avoir des menottes de contention magique. Hey !

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, diable.

\- On est deux dans ce cas...

Le tirant par la courte chaîne entre les lourd bracelets de fer, le paladin l'emporta jusqu'au bureau des colombes pour envoyer un message à son ordre. Une fois l'oiseau envoyé et après un énième soupire à fendre l'âme du pyromage, ils allèrent à l'auberge. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand leur course poursuite a commencé mais désormais la nuit était tombée. Ils étaient en automne et la fraîcheur gagnait les rues.

Bob n'eut le droit qu'à une miche de pain et une choppe d'eau, se prenant la remarque qu'il avait déjà le droit d'être à table et non avec les cochons, là où était sa vrais place. Il ne dit rien et se laissa par la suite emporter dans la chambre empruntée avant d'être balancer sur le lit.

\- Espèce de brute ! se releva-t-il. Je peux aller pisser au moins où faut que tu me tiennes la bite ?

\- Hors de question que je te touche, siffla sourdement le paladin en croisant les bras, s'asseyant sur la chaise du petit bureau.

Soupirant d'exaspération, le mage utilisa le pot de chambre en tournant le dos à son kidnappeur qui le fixa pour qu'il ne tente rien de suspect. Une fois qu'il eut laver ses mains, celui-ci lui attrapa les bras pour fouiller ses manches et en retira les dagues.

\- Que tu ne tentes pas de me tuer ou de casser tes menottes !

Bob poussa un profond soupire, la seconde option était son plan, il aurait attendu le sommeil de l'autre pour le faire. Comptant tout de même là dessus, il espéra trouver quelque chose dans les tiroirs de la table de chevet pour s'en sortir, voir dans les poches de l'envoyer de l'ordre. Il s'allongea donc sur le lit et ferma les yeux, se gardant éveiller en reprenant toute ses connaissances pour réviser, effectuant des calcules complexes au passage. Son estomac vide l'aida grandement, grinçant régulièrement. Après un très long moment, n'entendant même plus de bruit dans la salle principale de l'auberge, il ouvrit un œil et écarquilla les deux en voyant le paladin le fixer froidement.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais dormir ? Je peux resté des jours sans sommeil, j'ai juste à méditer, et je reste en alerte. Tu ne t'échapperas pas si facilement, diable.

Vexé, Bob ferma les yeux, il n'avait plus qu'à dormir, il serait plus frais que lui et pourra assurément tromper sa vigilance à un moment donné. Cependant, au court de la semaine épouvantable qu'il passa à manger sur le pouce et à être traîné derrière le cheval du paladin, il put constater à quel point l'autre était borné. Il sentait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter pour s'évader même lors de ses méditations, il était encore pleinement éveillé et son esprit était trop aiguisé. Il commençait à abandonner, se disant qu'il allait quand même mourir sans être sous forme démoniaque.

Un soir où ils retrouvèrent le confort de la ville et une taverne chaude et accueillante, cithare en fond, le mage essaya encore une fois de conversé, en vain. L'homme, derrière son charisme et, il devait l'avouer, son charme, n'était rien autre qu'une statue froide et amère. Une femme s'approcha de lui, une gourgandine très certainement, très mignonne et dans la fleur de l'âge.

\- Besoin de te détendre, chevalier ? J'ai de bon service à offrir contre quelques pièces.

\- Nul besoin, demoiselle, dégagez.

Elle haussa les épaules, nullement impressionnée le mélange de politesse et de brutalité qui caractérisait le paladin. Le pyromage soupira, le dévisageant gravement.

\- Sérieusement ? Elle était pas dégueux, la petite, en plus ! T'aurais pu m'attacher à un poteau le temps de, j'aurais compris !

Ne répondant pas, l'autre commença à boire tranquillement sa bière, Bob bava un peu en la regardant, il n'avait jamais été aussi sobre de toute sa vie depuis qu'il avait découvert l'alcool.

\- Allez, une gorgée, je t'en supplie ! pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Non !

\- Bordel ce que t'es rabat joie, et coincé par dessus le marché ! À croire que tu n'as jamais connu de femme de ta vie...

L'homme sembla se concentrer grandement sur sa choppe avant de s'éclaircir la gorge en dirigeant son regard vers le barde. Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux, sa bouche formant un rond significatif de compréhension. Il devint alors sérieux et se pencha un peu plus vers le paladin qui le fusilla d'avance du regard.

\- Alors c'est vrais ? Les membres de l'église de la lumière n'ont jamais... Même pas sois-même à la main ?

\- Occupes-toi de tes affaires, diable !

\- Putain et... Ça va ? Je veux dire... Bordel t'es qui ? Tu dors pas, tu baises pas, tu te masturbe pas... Tu sais pas vivre !

\- Des péchés a confesser ? siffla amèrement son geôlier.

\- J'ai jamais été un fin économe, sous-entendit le mage avec un sourire lubrique, le désespérant de ne pas le voir réagir. Sérieux, t'apprécie au moins quelque chose dans la vie ? En dehors d'être plus flippant qu'une armé de démons supérieurs ? Résultant visiblement de ton manque de vie sexuelle, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je ne le veux pas !

\- Sérieusement, je vais crevé alors je ne pourrais pas parler, ils n'en sauront rien si tu tires ton coup vite fait. Allez, je te promet de rien dire en échange d'une bière, tenta-t-il en plaçant ses mains en prière, s'aplatissant contre la table.

\- Hors de question pour les deux !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, le chant et la musique du barde ainsi que les conversations et début de bagarre animant la salle.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, tu peux m'appeler B.O.B, c'est plus court.

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Dixit le type qui ne connaît pas le foutre.

Le paladin se leva brutalement en le foudroyant du regard. Il ne l'impressionna pas, il était comme ça depuis le début de la semaine, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. L'homme se rassit donc plus calmement, reprenant une gorgée de bière. Après ce qui sembla être d'une longueur interminable, Bob se leva sans son accord et alla rapidement vers le barde avant que l'autre ne réagisse. Le voyant s'arrêter sur la scène, bien en vu, le paladin sembla s'apaiser un peu.

\- Dis-moi, tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai une idée de chanson et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes à la cithare, demanda le mage, les menottes cachées par ses manches, à l'homme aux cheveux blond qui sourit.

\- Bien sûr, mon ami, la musique et ses passionnés ne forment qu'une seule et grande famille !

Il commença à donner des indications sur ce qu'il voulait, le barde fit plusieurs essaie d'accord avant qu'il ne trouve. Bob s'éclaircit la voix et posa ses yeux sur le paladin qui dépita, s'attendant au pire, peut-être avait-il peur qu'il crie à tout le monde qu'il était vierge. Il commença alors à chanter avec une douce voix rauque.

« La da da da da,

Je vais vous enfouir sous terre,

La da da da da,

Je vais vous enterrer dans mon son,

Je vais boire le rouge de votre jolie visage rose,

je vais... »

Furieux, le paladin se leva brusquement, le coupant lui et le barde.

\- Arrête-ça ! Ce n'est que vilenies sortant de ta bouche d'abject créature !

\- Oh, tu n'apprécies pas ? Ou est-ce moi que tu n'aimes pas ? cracha amèrement Bob en faisant signe au musicien de reprendre.

« Désolé, je ne te traite pas comme un dieux, reprit-il avec des gestes exagérés.

C'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Désolé de ne pas te traiter comme si tu étais parfait,

Comme tout tes loyaux petits sujets le font,

Désolé je ne suis pas fait en sucre,

Je ne suis pas assez tendre pour toi ?

Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as toujours esquivé ?

Ça doit être comme un inconvénient pour toi.

Très bien... Je suis juste ton problème,

Je suis juste ton problème,

C'est comme si je n'étais même pas une personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis juste ton problème.

Bien, je ne devrais pas à avoir à justifier ce que je fais,

Je ne devrais pas à avoir à te prouver quoi que ce soit,

Je suis désolé d'exister, j'ai oublié comment j'ai atterri sur ta liste noire,

Mais je ne dois pas à être le seul à concilier,

Alors, pourquoi voudrais-je? Pourquoi ai-je envie?

T'enfouir sous la terre,

Et boire ton sang depuis... »

La colère avait emporté ses mots après avoir fait bercé les précédents de sa voix claire et sincère. Une fois apaisée, elle l'avait donc fait taire. La salle l'applaudit et le barde lui demanda s'il pouvait reprendre sa musique. Le mage hocha la tête avant d'aller se rasseoir à table, face au paladin qui le dévisageait avec surprise. Après un long moment, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

\- Théo de Silveberg.

Sidéré, le demi-diable leva brusquement la tête vers le paladin qui sembla un peu moins agressif. L'ouverture faite, il lui sourit amicalement et essaya de négocier une bière qui se solda par un échec. Il passèrent par la suite une autre semaine sur les routes, Bob charriant régulièrement l'envoyé de l'ordre sur sa méconnaissance charnelle. Il s'était donné le pari fou de faire céder le garçon aux pulsions primaires mais les convictions du paladin était aussi dur que le métal de son armure.

Théo voulait éviter les villes le plus possible, craignant que le mage tente un plan tordu pour s'échapper. Cependant il l'épuisait tellement psychologiquement que le confort technologique était son seul moyen d'avoir la paix. Ainsi il ne l'entendait pas geindre à propos du vent, de la pluie, du froid, de l'obscurité et des animaux qui venaient sans arrêt roder pour voler leur affaires ou leurs vivres. Il avait d'ailleurs augmenté la ration des repas car l'autre maigrissait et les gargouillis de son estomacs le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

Ainsi ils retournèrent en ville, en profitant pour faire quelques achats utiles avant de trouver une auberge à la nuit tombée. À table, Bob recommença à raconter des blagues de mauvais goûts, du même niveau que celles déjà faite sur le chemin, Théo était à bout.

\- Bordel, je n'ai jamais rencontré un demi-diable aussi chiant, soupira-t-il avec une profonde exaspération.

\- J'essaye de mettre un peu d'ambiance, je profite de mes derniers jours. Et tu devrais prendre exemple ! Tiens, elle là bas, derrière ceux qui joue aux dés, elle mignonne ! Je suis sûr que tu pourrais la serrer même avec ton expression d'enclume.

\- La ferme.

\- Eh puis, on est encore loin ? J'ai mal aux pieds...

\- Assez oui.

\- Pas que je suis contre quelques jours de plus mais... De combien ?

\- Deux mois, peut-être, si tu ne me retardes pas avec tes péchés !

\- Ah, ça va ! Tu peux te détendre un peu ! Qui le saura ! Surtout si tu retires ton armure.

\- Je vois ce que tu essayes de faire et c'est mort pour m'attaquer de cette façon !

\- Toujours aussi méfiant après tout ce que nous avons partagé ? minauda le mage, prenant une petite pose timorée.

Théo l'esquiva et commanda leurs repas. Il perdait peu à peu patience et Bob était avide de voir où ça irait. Il dévora tout de même son assiette en silence, la faim l'appelant avant ses plans malicieux. Il revint cependant à la charge alors que le paladin essayait de savourer une bière.

\- Pourquoi ce serment ? Je ne comprends pas... On ne peut pas sainement vivre une vie sans sexe !

\- C'est la différence entre les créatures de l'enfers et les défenseurs de la lumière. Nous ne sommes pas corrompu par le péché.

\- Tse, je suis persuadée que la moitié de tes supérieurs se sont déjà tapés la femme de chambre !

\- Certainement pas ! défendit fermement le paladin en frappant la table du point. La source divine ce serait assombrit si tel avait été le cas !

\- La quoi ?

Son geôlier se tut subitement, en ayant visiblement trop dit. Il l'esquiva mais la curiosité de l'autre avait été bien trop piquée pour qu'il en reste là. Le brun se pencha donc vers lui, parlant plus bas pour rendre la chose plus confidentielle.

\- Hey, je vais mourir de toute façon, tu peux me le dire. Personne ne le saura, contre une bière, je garde le secret !

\- Jamais !

\- Bien, je vais donc demander ce que c'est à... Ce type là bas ! Hey ! Monsieur !

\- Oui ? demanda l'homme deux tables plus loin.

\- Bordel mais la ferme ! D'accord, d'accord !

\- Non rien, je me suis mépris, toute mes excuses, sourit Bob.

L'homme haussa les épaules et retourna à sa bière, celle du mage fut servit et il pleura presque de joie de l'avoir entre les mains. Il en savoura la première gorger après avoir inspirer le parfum enivrant. La chope lui fut retirer et il pleurnicha en trépignant.

\- Qui me dit que tu vas tenir parole ? se méfia le paladin.

\- Cette bière ! Bordel rend-moi ma bière ! Prive-moi de cul mais pas de bière !

Désespéré et sur ses gardes, Théo lui rendit la chose qu'il savoura de nouveau, poussant un profond soupir d'aise.

\- Par les dieux, que c'est bon...

\- T'as intérêt à tenir ta langue.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de source divine ? Jamais à la tour rouge ont ne m'en a parlé.

\- ... Dans notre salle des bains, en quelque sorte, nous avons une fontaine découlant de la source divine de la lumière. Elle énergise et purifie mais noircie si un péché a été commis. J'ai déjà vu la chose de mes propres yeux.

\- Vous êtes à poils devant tout le monde pour ce test ? souffla le mage, incrédule.

\- Nous gardons un pantalon mais sinon oui, on le passe devant l'ordre entier. C'est ainsi qu'on est également adoubé à la fin de notre formation.

\- C'est bizarre...

\- De la part d'un demi-diable, c'est ironique.

\- Alors tu ne baises pas sinon...

\- L'eau noircira à mon retour et je serais banni de l'église de la lumière.

\- Par banni tu veux dire...

\- Exécuté.

\- Oh.

Réfléchissant et comprenant le point de vu du paladin, Bob retourna l'histoire dans sa tête. Il fronçait les sourcils en se mangeant les lèvres, trouvant visiblement tout ça louche.

\- Quelqu'un a déjà passé le test seul ? Sans personne ?

\- Les trois grands de notre église doivent être présent, c'est la règle.

\- Tu sais, parmi les ordres, j'ai déjà vu des dirigeant utiliser de la magie pour abuser de leur pouvoir.

\- Je ne te permettrais pas d'insulter mon ordre ! grogna sourdement Théo.

\- Je pense sérieusement qu'il y a anguille sous roche, je suis persuadé que si tu baise et que tu t'y baigne seul, rien ne se passera.

\- Tu ne me tromperas pas ainsi, démon.

\- Qui le saura, lâche-toi ! Et puis, avec ça, appuya le pyromage en montrant sa chope avec un sourire avant de parler avec une voix comique et pincée. Je suis tenu au secret... professionnel !

\- La ferme...

\- Allez, je vais t'aider si jamais tu ne sais pas comment les aborder ! Les femmes adorent les compliments, c'est simple !

\- La ferme avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterais...

\- Prenons la petite toute mignonne que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure, en plus elle semble éméchée, c'est idéale ! Ce sera facile !

\- Dernier avertissement..., siffla Théo avec plus de tension mais l'autre préféra l'ignorer.

\- Tu pourrais commencé par la saluer et lui dire que cette frange cache la beauté naturelle qu'elle a eu de naissance. Qu'il est dommage de cacher tel don à faire saliver les anges... Hum, c'est bien ça...

Poussé à bout, le jeune homme se leva d'un bon en le fusillant d'un regard que Bob ne lui connaissait pas. Il prit un peu peur, ne sachant pas s'il allait le tuer où non. Le fait d'être emporté vers la chambre payée plus tôt le rassura, il le mettait juste au lit pour le faire taire, le paladin était plus raisonnable qu'il ne l'avait cru. Le mage fut balancé sur le lit sans aucune finesse. L'un de ces bracelets de fer l'emprisonna pour entourer la barre tenant le matelas.

\- Hey j'ai pas besoin d'être attaché ! Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, je vais pas m'enfuir ! rugit le brun, bloqué sur le ventre en tournant la tête vers son bourreau qui était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le figeant de stupeur.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de t'arrêter... C'est ta faute et je compte bien te le faire regretter...

L'ambiance était palpable et complètement différente de celle meurtrière habituelle. La peur commença à nouer l'estomac du demi-diable, essayant de fuir ce qui était en train de se passer, tirant sur ses menottes. Une main ferme se plaqua contre son dos alors que le paladin s'assit complètement à califourchon sur son fessier. Le geste le paralysa, il mentirait s'il disait que la pression le laissait indifférent. Pendant leur voyage, il avait déjà été attaché ainsi, à la vue du jeune homme le temps qu'il se fasse une rapide toilette. Bien sûr que Bob l'avait plus longtemps regardé lorsqu'il ne le fixait pas, il n'était pas insensible bien qu'il ne s'était intéressé qu'à quelques femmes jusque là. Cela l'avait surprit mais il s'était simplement dit que c'était dû au manque, simplement et que ça passerait.

La tension s'était installée au fur et à mesure, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, pensant que ce n'était que l'ambiance habituelle. Il avait été stupide, écoutant à présent la boucle de ceinture de Théo se défaire, les plaques d'armures attachées à elle tombant au sol. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et malgré sa peur, le manque et le désir éprouvé plus tôt pour la femme en fond de salle le hanta. Il n'était cependant pas du tout dans l'imagination d'une nuit avec elle, juste du paladin soulevant sèchement sa robe ignifugée pour dévoiler son pantalon. Ce dernier se défit rapidement, il pouvait sentir les tremblements de ses mains, les yeux écarquillés, il pouvait sentir la protubérance contre lui alors que l'autre prenait une pause d'hésitation.

Il pourrait dire quelque chose, là, maintenant, ramener le guerrier à la raison pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Alors pourquoi restait-il muet, fixant le mur, les yeux obscurcit par un désir mal placé ? Pourquoi cambrait-il son dos par un réflexe stupide plutôt que de se débattre ? Peut-être tout simplement, parce que personne ne le saura.

/Lemon\\\

Sortant de sa brève hésitation, Théo se releva un peu pour se mettre sur les genoux et relever les hanches du mage. Ce dernier, le pantalon désormais baissé juste assez, se retourna avec angoisse. Il constata alors que le paladin avait encore son armure, n'ayant ôté que la petite cape de hanche et les armature sous celles-ci. Il lui enfonça la tête dans les coussins, rouge de gêne et perdu dans ses nouvelles émotions.

\- Regardes pas !

\- Me prends pas comme ça !

\- C'est toi qui l'as cherché ! grogna Théo dans un souffle trahissant la pression qu'il avait, se plaçant un peu hasardeusement à son entrée.

\- Non ! Prépare-moi d'abord au moins !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de cours d'anatomie ? Ou de torture ? Sans préparation si tu mets quelques choses de gros ça déchire les tissus... Et c'est douloureux...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, râla le paladin en serrant un peu plus dans son poing la tunique noir du mage, sous la robe rouge.

\- Je peux faire hémorragie !... Et mourir...

Le silence étant sa seule réponse, Bob tourna timidement la tête, son équilibre précaire sur ses genoux éloignés commençait à lui donner mal au dos. Il découvrit que derrière les mèches sombres, les yeux étaient fermés et la mâchoire, serrée fermement, il tentait de se contenir. Une impulsion se fit dans son bassin en admirant le visage rosie ravagé par le dilemme, lui même ne comprenait pas ce soudain intérêt pour un homme. Théo ouvrit cependant les yeux pour le fixer durement, le désir que le mage pouvait y lire était si profond qu'il communiqua jusqu'au sien.

\- Comment ?

\- T'as une main, tu sais t'en servir, lubrifie et tu débrouilles, bredouilla le brun en se cachant dans le coussin.

\- ... Te mettre un doigt dans le... Hors de question !

\- C'est comme ça ! Pour les femmes aussi, si elles le veulent !

\- J'ai oublié à quel point tu aimes forniquer..., siffla sombrement le paladin, un peu refroidit.

\- Je n'ai jamais fais ça, avec aucun des deux bords d'ailleurs...

\- Ne penses même pas à essayer de te reproduire !

Bob vit vaguement un gant sombre voler au travers de la pièce avant de sentir trois doigts humides se plaquer à son orifice. Il sursauta et grimaça au premier qui s'inséra rapidement, bougeant un peu avant qu'un second ne le rejoigne après quelques secondes. Les choses s'enchaînaient trop vite et il avait mal, ses chaires se contractaient et même pour Théo ça ne devait pas être agréable. Alors que les doigts se repliaient dans une tentative d'étirement, ils butèrent sur une bosse qui fit sursauter le mage en poussant un profond gémissement.

Pétrifié par la surprise, ils se figèrent tout les deux mais la curiosité déplacée du paladin le poussa à retoucher la chose et eu la même réaction. Les muqueuses furent même prisent de spasmes autour des phalanges, la chaleur semblant augmenter, ou alors ce n'était que sa propre envie qui l'embrasait. Le demi-diable n'arriva pas à comprendre se qui lui arrivait et ne pouvait que subir les émotions dévastatrices qui fouettait son corps comme une mer déchaînée.

Sa voix, incontrôlable, poussait des sons dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Elle envoûtait de plus en plus le paladin sans qu'il ne le sache, lui même perdu dans les limbes de cette découverte lubrique. Sa fierté masculine en prenait un sacré coup mais il était incapable de tout arrêter.

Après quelques minutes de jeu, le guerrier retira ses doigts, en ayant ajouté un troisième pour voir si cela avait plus d'effet encore et n'avait pas été déçu. Sa verge turgescente lui faisait un mal de chien et il se demandait bien si faire ce qu'il pensait allait vraiment l'aider, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'exiguïté de la luxure. Un profond soupir passa ses lèvres, accompagné du grognement le plus guttural qu'il n'avait jamais poussé, découlant de délice.

Avec la préparation rude, Bob ressentit un peu de douleur mais elle se mélangea si parfaitement à son plaisir qu'il n'arriva pas à savoir si c'était désagréable. Cependant lorsque Théo fit un premier mouvement en poussant un autre son rauque, visiblement surpris et hypnotisé par ce qu'il ressentait, il eut terriblement mal. Les autres coups de reins vinrent rapidement et augmentèrent en vitesses et puissances malgré leur maladresse.

La souffrance partit peu à peu, les sifflements de douleurs du pyromage se muèrent en geignements suintant, ses reins se cambrant doucement. Il commença alors à bouger aussi, trouvant que c'était encore plus bon ainsi, cherchant à calquer le rythme expérimental et erratique de son partenaire. Ainsi la pièce raisonna de leur chant de luxure, le lit craquait de protestation, tapant dans le mur en écrasant les doigts du mages, tenant la barre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

La chaleur et la passion humide teintée d'un sentiment d'interdit malsain les prirent à la gorge, augmentant la pression jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose brutalement. Ils s'échouèrent dans leur plaisir, poussant encore quelques gémissements en tremblant avant de se stopper. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle, Théo ayant tant tenu les hanches de son prisonnier qu'il y vit les marques de ses mains lorsqu'il les retira. Il se sépara malgré lui doucement de l'autre, tremblant comme jamais et encore dévasté par ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Reprenant lentement ses esprits, observant le liquide pâteux et blanc s'écouler le long d'une cuisse du mage, il se rendit compte de son erreur et serra les poings. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à regretter.

/fin du lemon\\\

Il se rhabilla correctement et essaya de bouger pour descendre du lit mais toute force l'avait quitté, comme par enchantement. Il fusilla Bob du regard en le soupçonnant d'avoir trouver le moyen de l'atteindre mais ce qu'il vu le figea, son coeur bondissant si fort qu'il le ressentit jusque dans son bassin. Le brun était affalé sur le ventre, les bras et mains bloqués, son visage ravagé par le précédent plaisir dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire, essoufflé.

\- Rhabille-moi...

Sa voix cassées par les émotions fit frissonner Théo dont la respiration s'entre-coupa. Il continua de le regarder, hésitant et résistant à commettre à nouveau cette erreur délicieuse.

\- Rhabille-moi au moins...

Cédant à la demande, le paladin avança ses mains pour s'exécuter et se fit fureur pour se lever, trouvant un équilibre assez bon pour aller jusqu'à une chaise. Il déglutit lorsqu'il fut assit, le sommeil le gagnant peu à peu, il ferma les yeux, se rassurant sur le fait que le mage était solidement attaché.

Le lendemain, le berserk ouvrit les yeux et se sentit agressé par la lumière du jour. Il grimaça en ravalant difficilement sa salive, se levant donc pour aller grandement hydrater sa gorge sèche. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Bob qui ne bougeait pas, dans la même position que la veille, paniquant il alla vers lui et découvrit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Le regard du brun était emplit de contradiction, il ne pouvait que supposer qu'il regrettait, tout comme ce sentiment de culpabilité tout au fond de lui. Cette nuit était une erreur et dans leur silence, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de l'oublier.

Ne pouvant se regarder sans repenser à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils s'esquivèrent mais même après que Théo est passé un linge humide sur son corps, le mage n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu devrais...

Il éclaircit sa voix qui avait déraillé, démontrant ses émotions qu'il tentait en vain de dissimuler.

\- Faut que tu te laves un peu...

\- Je suis... Bloqué...

L'aveu timide donna des frissons au guerrier qui entendait encore cette voix gémir dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup en continuant de tourner le dos à son prisonnier, il ne devait pas laisser ça entacher sur sa mission. C'était peut-être même le plan du demi-diable. Il vint donc auprès de l'homme étendu et à sa vue qu'il condamna, délicieusement offert, pour défaire une menotte afin de le détacher du lit avant de la remettre à son poignet.

\- Maintenant debout, on a déjà prit du retard.

\- Je suis bloqué...

\- Je t'ai détaché.

\- Pas...

Rouge de honte et de gêne, Bob se cacha dans le traversin. Après un long silence de malaise, Théo comprit enfin et s'écarta, l'évitant en regardant ailleurs. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, le mage commença par récupéré ses bras endoloris, roulant doucement les épaules avant de se contracter et siffler de douleur. Son corps entier était terriblement courbaturé, comme jamais il ne l'avait été après un rude combat. C'était complètement différent.

Après dix minutes interminable de combat, gardant ses geignements de souffrance par amour propre, Bob parvint enfin à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, tête baissée. Il écarta doucement une cuisse dans le but de poser le pied par terre mais se crispa à nouveau en s'écroulant jusqu'au sol, dos contre ce dernier. Théo ne fit rien pour le rattraper ou l'aider et il apprécia, se faisant fureur pour se redresser, n'arrivant cependant pas à s'asseoir. Il se mit donc debout après un long effort, se tenant à la table de chevet, ses os ayant de nombreuses fois craqués. Il n'avait cependant pas fini, une toilette de fortune étant nécessaire.

Déjà bien retardé mais trop embarrassé, le paladin préféra laisser l'autre prendre son temps en lui tournant le dos. Il ramassa ensuite son sac et celui du mage et ils sortirent de l'auberge, les gens observant le terrible boitillement du brun très pâle. Bien que sa marche était un peu chaotique, il ne dit rien et suivit le destrier Lumière, auquel il était attaché, en silence. Peu à peu ses muscles bloqués se dénouèrent assez et il eut un peu moins de mal à avancer, gardant le silence sur le fait que Théo avait ralenti sa monture. Le malaise les empêchait de s'adresser la parole, ou même un regard.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant les quatre jours de routes de campagnes qui suivirent, ils ne se parlèrent pas une seule fois, s'évitant autant que possible. Le soir, l'envoyé de l'ordre méditait longuement, sombrement sérieux, son armure scintillant et éclairant l'espace en plus du feu. Le mage se remit assez rapidement, son corps ne le faisait plus souffrir le deuxième jour et le troisième n'était qu'un souvenir. Cependant la sensation était telle qu'ils avaient sans cesse l'impression que les événements gênant venaient tout juste d'arriver.

L'atmosphère se détendit après ces jours et la semaine qui suivit, passant par une forêt, remit tout à zéro. Même s'ils continuaient de s'ignorer, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre aux remarques solitaires qu'ils faisaient, la pression était retombée. Ils arrivèrent alors à une petite bourgade dans laquelle ils trouvèrent une auberge et s'y arrêtèrent, épuisés d'être dehors. Après un repas de qualité médiocre, ils allèrent dans la chambre où Bob se laissa tomber sur le dos contre le matelas de paille.

\- Anh ! Des murs, un toit, un lit, pas de vent ! Les bonheurs simples de la vie ! pleurnicha-t-il de joie.

Le guerrier ne fit pas attention et chercha une chaise du regard mais ne trouva rien. À vrais dire, la pièce était très simplement meublée : un pot de chambre et un lit simple. Comme elle était petite, l'espace ne paru pas vide et Théo grogna en s'asseyant en tailleurs sur le sol, comme lorsqu'ils sont dehors. Il ferma les yeux, commençant à méditer, loin d'être totalement sur ses gardes à cause des derniers jours.

\- Tu m'as littéralement démonté.

La voix de Bob le fit presque sursauter, le gênant plus par le fait qu'il lui parlait que la signification de sa phrase. Il ouvrit les paupières et regarda le demi-diable encore allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Le visage du paladin se ferma sèchement.

\- On en reparle pas.

\- C'est pourtant arrivé.

\- La ferme.

\- Tu flippes pour le test du bain ?

\- La ferme avant que-

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase, la suite paraissant maintenant trop intime, les faisant d'ailleurs frissonner. Malgré tout, Bob n'abandonna pas et continua de parler, ressentant bien le dilemme de son sombre geôlier depuis la fameuse nuit.

\- On pourrait... Partir chacun de notre côté, et on oubliera rapidement ce qui s'est passé...

Théo se sentit brutalement trahi, dévisageant froidement le mage en tremblant un peu de colère. Il se leva et grimpa sur le lit pour plaquer les mains menottées au dessus de la tête du brun qui rougit d'embarras. Cependant il remarqua vite l'état de son compagnon de route et pâli un peu.

\- Alors c'était ton plan depuis le début ? siffla rageusement le paladin. Tu m'as poussé au péché, avec un homme de surcroît, pour négocier une fuite !...

\- Quoi ?! Non, je-

\- La ferme ! Vous les diables ainsi que leurs engeances vous êtes tous les mêmes : fourbes, mesquins, vicieux...

\- Mais non, je-

\- La ferme ! Tu m'as souillé, démon... Mais maintenant que c'est trop tard, tu vas apprendre qu'on ne me trompes pas...

/Lemon\\\

Théo le retourna sous ses protestations et faute ne rien avoir pour attacher ses mains, il les tint au dessus de la tête du mage qui se débattait. Tout comme lors de leur première fois, il ne fit que déboucler sa ceinture et abaissa le pantalon de l'autre. À la différence qu'il rentra brutalement de force sans le préparer, le faisant presque crier de douleur. Il n'attendit pas et commença à bouger, essayant d'oublier les grognements de souffrance du mage qui serrait les poings, trop contracté pour se soit agréable pour le paladin. Il n'était même plus dur, mais il n'arrivait pas à se retirer tant les chaires étaient bloquées autour de lui.

\- Laisse-moi partir..., grogna-t-il. Démon...

\- Tu oses..., commença Bob, un sanglot de douleur brisant sa voix une seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne, tremblant. Me dire ça... La préparation c'est pas du temps perdu...

Ils restèrent bloqué un moment avant de pouvoir se séparer. Alors qu'il pensait être enfin laissé tranquille, des doigts humides s'insinuèrent en lui. Malgré qu'il essaya de se débattre, il finit par y prendre goût et ses geignements changèrent de tons. Ils s'enfermèrent donc à nouveau dans la passion, découvrant à nouveau ce délice interdit. Théo le garda de dos, refusant qu'il le voit se perdre dans la folie, refusant lui même ce qu'il était en train de faire.

/fin du lemon\\\

Le lendemain résultat de la même gêne que la dernière fois, fuyant du regard les draps tachées de sang, ils reprirent la route en silence pendant une autre semaine. Autour d'un bout de rivière, alors que Bob accroupit, râlait contre le lapin cramé qui collait à la gamelle, Théo lui poussa le dos pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Comprenant rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, surtout à la fréquence où ça arrivait, le brun ne dit rien, ses yeux se voilant à l'avance alors qu'il baissait la tête. Toujours sans rien retirer et découvrant le strict nécessaire, le paladin appuya sur la nuque du mage pour l'empêcher de se retourner.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent la route le lendemain, le demi-diable boitait à nouveau, le pantalon sali et abîmé sur les genoux, loin d'être discret. Ils ne retrouvèrent la ville que quelques jours après, se prenant un bon repas à table et une choppe de bière. L'atmosphère se détendit avec la musique et les danseuses elfiques de passages qui firent un petit spectacle. Bob mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir vu le regard sombre du paladin sur lui alors qu'il observait les hanches des demoiselles. Une fois dans leur chambre il se débarbouilla un peu, la chaîne de ses menottes faisant un bruit pas possible contre le bol en métal.

\- Si je me souviens, on a encore deux semaines de voyage, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il dans un soupire, peu enclin à avancer chaque jour un peu plus vers une mort certaine.

\- Oui, répondit bizarrement son geôlier.

Reconnaissant le ton entre mille, le mage déglutit, ses yeux fixant le mur voyant parfaitement le lit à ses côtés. Son cœur s'accéléra, quelque chose de différent commençait à s'installer depuis qu'ils acceptaient leurs erreurs, et ceci, était tout bonnement une proposition. Pour la première fois, il avait le choix de refuser. Pourtant, faible face à ses émotions, il continua de tourner le dos au guerrier pour avancer en pas chassés et monter à quatre pattes sur le matelas. L'autre vint le rejoindre, s'accrochant fermement d'une main à sa ceinture en se penchant à son oreille.

\- Elles t'intéressaient ces femmes ? siffla-t-il amèrement.

\- Peut-être, osa répondre le prisonnier avec insolence, frissonnant.

Le souffle de Théo se hacha un peu avec colère, voir même, jalousie, mais Bob se trompait peut-être.

\- Je te l'interdis, ne penses même pas à te reproduire, cracha le paladin en lui défaisant le pantalon.

/Lemon\\\

Ils s'abandonnèrent à nouveau, savourant l'instant. À un moment, l'homme en armure glissa sa main jusqu'au pénis de son partenaire avant de le masturber de manière assez expérimentale. Cependant, malgré qu'il se cambra en poussant un profond gémissement rauque, le mage l'écarta en l'attrapant par le poignet. Le guerrier prit alors appui sur le matelas, remarquant bien que l'autre ne l'avait pas lâché, resserrant même sa paume contre son gantelet.

Bob tourna la tête, profitant de ne pas être maintenu par la nuque pour voir le visage du paladin déformé par le plaisir. Hypnotisé il se redressa un peu pour se diriger vers ses lèvres timidement, mais à peine leur nez se touchèrent, que le dominant se releva d'un bon, lâchant les draps. Il lui enfonça la tête dans le traversin en plumes, le cœur battant bien trop vite.

/fin du lemon\\\

Tout comme à leur habitude, après leurs affaires ils se rhabillèrent et l'un alla sur la chaise tandis que l'autre resta sur le lit. À l'aube, ils n'échangèrent en parole que le nécessaire, un peu perturbé de la tentative de baiser de la veille. Avec le vague sentiment d'être suivit, ils quittèrent la ville, Théo tirant sur la chaîne relié de la selle aux menottes du condamné pour le faire avancer un peu plus vite. Cependant ce dernier sentait bien que les accoues n'étaient pas aussi puissant qu'ils ne devraient l'être. C'était donc clairement une façade pour se convaincre lui même qu'il n'avait pas changé.

Après une demi-journée de marche sur la grande route principale, le brun se retourna de nouveau, voyant une bande de cavaliers dans les bois se préparant à sortir. C'était clairement une poursuite et ils n'allaient pas tarder à cavaler.

\- Théo...

\- Avance et tais-toi, ça te fera économiser ton souffle, râla ce dernier en tirant sur sa chaîne.

\- Y'a des types qui nous suivent depuis qu'on est parti, je crois que ce sont des bandits. Les convois de prisonniers sont une aubaine pour eux, surtout s'ils peuvent recruter et dépouiller un membre d'église.

Le paladin se retourna un peu et ce fut le signal pour ceux caché de se mettre à leur trousse.

\- Merde ! Monte !

Il tira brusquement sur la chaîne afin d'amener le prisonnier à lui en tirant sur ses bras. Celui ci ne se fit pas prier et s'accrocha à son geôlier pour grimper sur Lumière, qui partit au galop sans plus attendre. N'ayant que peu d'équilibre et n'étant pas fin cavalier, le mage passa ses bras autour du cou du guerrier qui s'étrangla, criant de le lâcher.

\- Je vais tomber ! protesta Bob, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'ouvrirait la boîte crânienne avec une telle chute.

Grognant sur le fait qu'il était chiant, Théo passa comme il put ses bras un à un pour qu'il enserre ses hanches. La position les gênèrent un peu mais les flèches fusant à côté d'eux les remirent rapidement dans la situation.

\- Bordel, c'est qui ces types ! Dis-moi ce que tu vois !

Le demi-diable tourna la tête et analysa la situation, décrivant que leurs poursuivants avaient une tenue de cuir sombre, quelques poils de fourrure maigre et disparate. Leurs montures semblaient être des bêtes bourrus pas réellement fait pour la vitesse mais pour la puissance et l'endurance.

\- Ah et il y a un logo sur le long tapis sous leur selles ! Tout en noir avec un rat blanc dessus.

\- Un rat blanc ? T'es sur ?

\- Oui ! encadré de blanc.

\- Merde ce sont les rongeurs-du-centre ! Ils sont connu pour avoir beaucoup de membres, essayant de placer une tyrannie, ils ont déjà trois villes à leurs pieds et celle que l'ont vient de quitter doit en être une nouvelle !

\- Je peux nous en débarrasser !

\- Hors de question !

\- Bon sang, je ne vais pas fuir ! Et comment de toute façon ? Ton cheval est trop rapide et moi je boite !

D'autres flèches fusèrent et le berserk sortit son épée, se sentant en plein dilemme. Il dévia un projectile de justesse en protégeant la tête de l'autre avec sa lame, celui-ci soutenue son regard alors il préféra se retourner, faisant faire un écart à son destrier. Une flèche rebondissant contre l'armure de ce dernier le décida et il fouilla dans une des sacoches accrochées au pommeau de la selle.

\- Je te préviens que si tu essayes de me cramer, je te trancherais la gorge !

Il passa la clef dans les menottes pour les défaire et les garda en main avec prudence. Bob poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, ressentant à nouveau la connexion du monde spirituel et sa force. Il pouvait, juste en fermant les yeux, sentir la puissance des sabots martelant le sol, la distance des ennemies et leurs points faibles. L'énergie qu'il dégageait léchait la peau du paladin sous le métal bénit qui le couvrait, le faisant frissonner d'appréhension.

Le mage écarta un bras, ses prunelles s'illuminant tandis que de petites flammes le parcouraient en s'enroulant jusqu'à sa paume. Son dos et ses cheveux ondulés prirent feu également, l'incandescence dansant avec le vent et impressionnant les bandits qui firent des écarts par précautions. Un sourire élargie les lèvres du jeune homme, une amertume en ressortant en entendant son démon intérieur ricaner et lui susurrer qu'il devrait le laisser prendre le dessus.

Résistant, il se focalisa sur tout les tissus comportant un rat blanc et canalisa son énergie destructrice. Ces hommes étaient des bandits après tout. Une gerbes de flammes jaillit des petite lanternes accrochées au tapis de selle, faisant paniquer les chevaux alors qu'elles grossissaient dangereusement, brûlant à vif les cavaliers. Les hurlements de douleurs furent les dernières choses qu'ils entendirent alors que les trois seuls qui n'avaient pas l'étendard se retirèrent, acceptant leur défaite.

Trop surprit par la puissance démontrée et visiblement maîtrisée, Théo continua son chemin sans remettre les menottes à son prisonnier. Ce dernier fermait les yeux pour se concentrer, serrant les dents en se plaquant contre l'armure, l'appelle des enfers après un brasier pareille était pire que le chant d'une sirène. Cet homme lui faisait confiance, il ne devait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

Ils galopèrent pendant près d'une heure avant de ralentir l'allure, estimant être assez loin, le demi-diable était fatigué, ayant utilisé plus de mana que prévu pour pouvoir se contrôler. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, montant un camp de fortune pour être prêt à partir rapidement s'ils avaient besoin.

Dans le noir, assit autour du feu avec un peu de distance entre eux, ils mangèrent en silence du pains et des fruits secs. Un certain malaise était présent, ils en apprenaient plus sur l'autre et c'était assez gênant, surtout en vue de la fin du voyage. Une relation, qu'importe laquelle, n'avait pas lieu d'être. L'un était le bourreau et l'autre le condamné. Cependant la fatalité donnait envie à Bob de connaître un peu plus son compagnon de voyage.

\- Comment tu es devenu paladin pour l'église de la lumière ? Je n'en ai encore jamais rencontré d'aussi jeune.

\- J'ai déjà vingt-trois ans tu sais.

\- Ouais et moi aussi, c'est pas pour autant que je me sens vieux.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Pour tout t'avouer, commença le pyromage en se recroquevillant sur lui même, posant son menton sur ses genoux en fixant les flammes. J'ai bien faillit perdre le contrôle tout à l'heure... J'essaye de m'améliorer et de m'entraîner pour ne pas que ça arrive mais... C'est dur et j'ai peur de blesser des innocents un jour.

Semblant surpris de sa réponse, Théo le dévisagea un peu, pendu à ses lèvres en sentant la suite arriver. Il apprécia la sincérité et ne le pressa donc pas en attendant patiemment, chose rare.

\- J'accepte mon sort, je ne pourrais pas fuir éternellement et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver le jour où je serais capable de tout pour rester libre ? Non, je ne veux pas ça... Je préfère mourir en étant un humain qu'un diable. Alors... J'aimerais juste papoter un peu et faire une dernière connaissance. Juste comme ça.

Un peu gêné mais touché par la déclaration, le paladin fixa les flammes aussi. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer en ce qui concernait son histoire personnelle alors il fit un effort pour poser des questions. Après quelques minutes de silence un peu déprimant, il ouvrit la bouche, non sans une petite hésitation.

\- Comment t'as su pour... Ta nature ?

\- L'homme qui m'a adopté à la mort en couche de ma mère possédait une forge, j'y jouais donc souvent pendant qu'il travaillait. Un jour, le feu avec lequel je m'amusais m'a fait entendre une voix, me poussant à y aller toujours plus fort, j'ai commencé à l'écouter et... La forge ainsi que notre maison est parti en cendre. Il m'a avoué que ma mère lui avait révéler s'être amourachée d'un diable majeur après un sabbat. Il m'a donc conseillé de garder ça pour moi et d'étudier la magie, économisant pour que je puisse aller à l'académie lorsque j'aurais quinze ans, l'âge minimum pour y accéder.

\- Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas resté si tu ne te maîtrises pas ? demanda Théo, perdu.

\- Je m'intéressais à la magie de destruction et je voulais prouver qu'on pouvait également faire le bien avec elle. Bon, je dois avouer être assez régulièrement un pyromane mais je n'ai jamais tué ou blessé volontairement des innocents...

Le guerrier retourna le sens de sa phrase et son expression peinte d'une profonde culpabilité en tête. Il comprit alors qu'un accident à l'académie l'avait exclut de cette dernière. Il garda le silence, pensant vaguement qu'il était effectivement quelqu'un de dangereux pour que même les plus grands mages refusent de lui venir en aide. Ils étaient pourtant connu pour cacher des demi-diables mineurs et parfois même des monstres pour des expériences.

\- Je suis retourné chez moi, uniquement pour y découvrir un tas de flammes qui engloutissait la ville. Tout le monde hurlait, paniquait et appelait leurs proches. Je n'ai pas fait exception à la règle mais une fois à la forge, je n'ai vu qu'un homme étranger dans le brasier. Lorsqu'il s'est retourné vers moi, j'ai directement su qui il était. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas le fautif de l'incendie mais je ne l'ai jamais cru. C'est un diable après tout, fourbe et malicieux, manipulateur. Il était hors de question que je le suive... Peut-être que si il avait été présent, ça aurait été différent mais...

Bob se tut, commençant à en avouer un peu trop. Théo l'écoutait en silence jusqu'à maintenant, dans ses yeux il put déceler une compréhension face à son histoire, une compréhension dû à une expérience de vie.

\- Mon père aussi était quelqu'un d'absent..., déclara-t-il difficilement en fixant de nouveau le feu, le tisonnant distraitement du bout d'un bâton. Il est mort à la guerre sainte et ce fut la première et dernière fois que je l'ai vu : mort sur son lit, l'armure défoncé. Le type qui était censé l'empêcher de mourir me l'a montré pour me dire de ne pas devenir paladin, que les démons étaient trop dangereux. J'ai refusé de l'écouter. Je voulais juste me venger.

Le silence reprit mais il n'était pas aussi pesant qu'il ne l'avait été. Ils se sentaient compris, se ressemblant parmi la différence démente qui les séparait. Ils s'échangèrent un vague regard emplit d' émotions variées, toutes aussi contradictoires les unes que les autres, une douleur étrangère creusant leurs estomacs.

Après un long moment à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, se comprenant sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot, Théo se rapprocha à quatre pattes du mage. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, le laissant coller son front au sien en fermant les paupières, déglutissant sans tourner la tête vers lui. Il résista un peu en se demandant si c'était une réelle bonne idée, mais le souffle du paladin le perdit et il finit par aller chercher ses lèvres. Un baiser timide et maladroit fut échangé, leurs cœurs battant si vite qu'ils frisèrent l'arrêt, envoyant des bouffées de chaleur incroyable dans leur organisme. C'était délicieusement agréable.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, le sang pulsant dans leurs oreilles. La main du condamné se posa doucement sur la joue du guerrier qui frissonna, loin de ne pas apprécier la délicatesse qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Il emporta le brun au sol, le poussant d'une main sur l'épaule, restant au près de son visage pour cueillir de nouveau ses lèvres, approfondissant curieusement l'échange. Les bras du prisonnier entourèrent sa nuque et il se glissa entre ses jambes, l'autre l'acceptant directement en serrant les cuisses contre ses hanches. Leurs embrassades s'enhardirent après avoir atteint un seuil minimum d'expertise, se déplaçant jusque dans les nuques tandis qu'ils commencèrent à se déshabiller.

/Lemon\\\

Les sangles de cuir tenant l'armure du paladin en place leur donna un peu de difficulté, principalement dû à leurs émotions. Les doigts du mage rencontrèrent alors la peau rude et parsemée de quelques cicatrices de Théo, retraçant sous la chemise chanvre les muscles en la remontant pour la retirer. Sa tunique et ses vêtements de citadin qui étaient en dessous ne mirent pas longtemps à la rejoindre. Son corps lisse fut laissé aux yeux du guerrier qui le toucha avec autant de curiosité que de passion. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement en commençant à préparer le demi-diable, ce dernier lui retirant son pantalon en glissant voluptueusement ses mains contre lui.

Plus ils se mettaient à nue et plus ils se découvraient psychiquement, se donnant pleinement à l'autre, touchant la moindre parcelle de peau d'une main tremblante. L'idiotie de réagir comme si cela était leur première fois ne les atteignit même pas, envoûté dans la magnificence de l'amour charnel.

Après de longues minutes à explorer cet engouement, Théo se plaça, se regardant droit dans les yeux avec Bob pendant qu'ils fusionnaient. Ils entrelacèrent une main, se pressant fermement contre la paume de l'autre avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Bercé par des mouvements doux et intenses, ils s'aimèrent avec une tendresse brute déconcertante, éperdue dans leur bras. La possibilité d'être surprit pas des bandits ou des voyageurs égarés ne leur effleura même pas l'esprit, ils préféraient rester entre eux de toute manière.

Le feu à leur côté, grandit en dansant lubriquement, rougissant un peu plus, des flammes tournoyant autour de lui pour y revenir ensuite, rythmé par les voix baignées de luxures. Qu'importait ce qui arriverait, juste pour ce soir, les dieux et les démons devaient leur foutre la paix.

/fin du lemon\\\

Après l'amour, ils restèrent sur la même couchette, se couvrant avec la tunique rouge et or du mage pour s'endormirent profondément. Leur nuit, bien que courte, leur apporta un profond réconfort et un repos depuis longtemps disparu. Théo se réveilla lentement avec l'aube, mais surtout , seul. Paniquant et ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment ardent de trahison il se releva brutalement en regardant de tout les côtés. Un bruit derrière les buissons attira son attention et il vit Bob revenir avec deux lapins dépecés et préparés.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis là. J'ai vidé les bestiaux plus loin pour éviter d'avoir des charognards dans les minutes qui suivent.

Il mit alors la viande dans la gamelle d'eau bouillante, ajoutant quelques feuilles de plantes aromatiques. Théo s'assit en passant une main de son front à ses cheveux, se sortant de sa lourde torpeur. Méditer aurait été plus judicieux, il aurait reposé suffisamment son corps et son esprit sans entrer dans cette phase de pure faiblesse. Il observa le demi-diable cuisiner, l'odeur alléchante creusant doucement son appétit déjà bien présent. Rassemblant quelques neurones, il commença à s'habiller, délaissant son armure et sa chemise, le feu le gardant bien au chaud.

Le regard de Bob s'attarda un peu contre son torse, observant les nombreuses cicatrices résultants de l'entraînement brutal d'écuyer. Il toucha distraitement du bout des doigts l'une d'elles qui partait d'entre les pectoraux jusqu'au flan, en diagonale. Cependant en remontant les yeux dans ceux du paladin qui le fixait intensément, il retira sa main, un peu gêné. Ces billes bleutées étaient une véritable fenêtre aux émotions de Théo et ce qu'il pouvait y lire l'embarrassait profondément. Son cœur battait également bien trop vite pour qu'il arrive à réfléchir une seconde, la réalité de ce qu'il ressentait le fouettant rudement avec froideur. Déjà qu'une amitié entre un membre de l'église et un démon était interdit alors ça... Avec un homme de surcroît.

Ils mangèrent en silence avant que le guerrier n'attrape le poignet du mage, ramassant son écuelle vide, pour le tirer à ses lèvres. Bob ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver la force d'y résister mais ne put que répondre au baiser, attrapant le visage de l'autre pour l'approfondir. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après une petite minute pour nettoyer le tout et ranger leurs affaires. Le pyromage suivit la monture, Théo ne lui ayant pas remit les menottes de contention.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, une nuit les accueillant à nouveau dans son intimité pour qu'ils puissent s'abandonner de nouveau. Lorsque le soleil suivant se leva, ils restèrent muet jusqu'à atteindre la cité de la lumière, l'un des nombreux sièges d'une des églises de l'ordre du soleil. Ils traversèrent la ville, le fils des enfers de nouveau enchaîné pour ne pas faire d'effluve et arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à l'immense cathédrale gotique et blanche, brillante de mille feu.

Le paladin descendit de son cheval, le laissant au palefrenier, gardant juste la chaîne liée aux menottes du prisonnier, montant tout deux les marches pour passer la grande porte. Après une petite hésitation, il fit un premier pas sur le carrelage en verre, se rassurant de ne rien voir d'anormal avant de traversé le cœur. De chaque côté des hommes encapuchonnés les observèrent passer silencieusement, mais le mage pouvait sentir les regards de haines peser sur lui. Il se stoppa derrière Théo lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux quelques marches donnant sur un large siège d'or et d'argent, massif et décorer à l'effigie du dieu de la lumière. Un vieil homme richement vêtu selon son ordre y était assit, une couronne de cérémonie ornant sa tête. Deux autres étaient à ses côtés, habillés plus sobrement. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux blond cendré plaqué en arrière, les mains dans les longues manches de sa tenue immaculée.

Le guerrier s'agenouilla respectueusement au pied des marches, un poing sur le cœur et la tête baissée, essayant de faire au mieux pour ne pas trahir ses émotions. Bob le dévisagea, ne s'attendant pas à le voir courber l'échine aussi facilement après avoir constaté son caractère explosif.

\- Théo de Silveberg, parla le vieil homme assit d'une voix forte et impressionnante de calme et d'autorité. Tu as accomplit avec brio ta première mission en tant qu'envoyer de la lumière. Ton dieu te regarde avec bienveillance.

\- Merci, frère supérieur, c'est avec un immense honneur que je le sert.

Il se leva et plaça son prisonnier à genoux sur le symbole au sol où il était précédemment, l'homme de gauche, aux cheveux mi-long plaqués, décroisa les mains. Le pyromage vit furtivement une amulette pendre de l'une des mains cachée, un design qu'il sembla reconnaître mais il n'était pas sûr. Soudainement une ombre sombre s'étendit sous lui, comme si une brume noir et venimeuse envahissait le carrelage finement ouvragé. Des veinures s'étendaient et les membres encapuchonnés s'écartèrent brutalement en chuchotant entre eux, Théo pâlissant en faisant de même, blessant le mage.

\- Voyez mes frères ! fit haut et fort l'homme à l'amulette, qu'il avait parfaitement dissimulée, ce garçon est souillé par l'enfer ! La noirceur de son âme démoniaque est trahie par la source divine s'écoulant sous nos pieds !

Observant à nouveau la brume en mouvement, comme si elle était dotée d'une volonté propre, le demi-diable comprit brutalement la frayeur de son amant pour le test de l'église. Être jugé ainsi devant autant de monde, mis à nu par une ombre, rien ne pouvait être pire.

\- Ta nature infernale a été dévoilée, déclara le vieil homme qui se leva de son trône. D'après les observations de la part de notre envoyé, tu es un démon du feu, nous déciderons donc ta mort en conséquence dans les jours qui suivrons. En attendant ton jugement, tu seras placé dans les cachots de notre ordre, dans une partie assez humide pour éviter toute génération de flammes.

Les hommes encapuchonnés et les deux à côtés du trône entonnèrent une sorte de chant rituel qui paralysa le mage. Sa tête lui tourna brutalement et il tomba sur le côté, désorienté et sonné par le sort lumineux de groupe. Alors qu'il était emporté par d'autres geôliers, il adressa un dernier regard à son compagnon de route qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Théo de Silveberg, tu as prouvé ta valeur, tu sera donc affublé de l'amure des hauts rangs.

Le guerrier ne put prononcer la moindre parole, déchiré par ses convictions et ses émotions, s'agenouillant simplement devant ses supérieurs. Il laissa Bob se faire éloigner de lui, ne sachant comment faire pour changer le cours des choses. Tout du moins il eut une vague idée mais effrayé d'être jugé, il préféra attendre de pouvoir voir ses chefs en privé.

Le cœur se vida après que le frère supérieur de l'église ait apposé le plat de son épée d'apparat sur les épaules du paladin, lui donnant une armure blanche. Celui-ci se retira respectueusement dans ses quartiers pour poser ses affaires et retirer son armure dorée actuelle. Il sortie ensuite pour aller demander une audience dans le bureau du conseil. Son angoisse le tortura pendant qu'il attendait, seul, devant la porte immense de la salle de l'étage. Il fut finalement autorisé à entrée et il s'agenouilla devant les trois grands avant de se relever sous leur ordre.

\- Que veux-tu donc, jeune inquisiteur ? demanda le vieil homme.

\- Frère supérieur Aramir, j'aurais quelque chose à vous faire part, dont une idée qui me semble intéressante.

\- Je t'en pris, parle.

\- C'est à propos du demi-diable, il a su garder sa part humaine et fait son possible pour repousser celle démoniaque. Il pourrait nous apporter des informations complémentaires et intéressantes sur la façon de trouver les autres enfants comme lui et comment combattre ceux qui cèdent à la folie.

Aramir fronça simplement les sourcils, mais les deux autres conseillés à ses côtés dévisagèrent furieusement le jeune homme qui baissa les yeux. Il déglutit avec difficulté, craignant le pire mais il voulait tout faire pour essayer de sauver Bob. D'ailleurs quand il y repensait, il ne l'avait pas une seule fois appeler autrement qu'en l'interpellant ou l'insultant. Stupidement, il s'en voulait.

\- Demandes-tu qu'on lui laisse la vie ? souffla le frère supérieur, désagréablement surpris.

\- Si nous lui laissons ses entraves magiques, il ne pourra que nous offrir sa connaissance. C'est un érudit et s'il reste sous notre vigilance, nous pourrons le maîtriser.

\- Ce démon t'aurait-il corrompu, jeune inquisiteur ? siffla l'homme aux cheveux plaqués. Toi même tu l'as vu, l'ombre du mal s'est étendu sous lui, il est damné !

\- L'idée cependant, frère Jorak, n'est pas inintéressante.

\- Frère supérieur, se choqua ce dernier.

\- Frère Yehven, se tourna-t-il vers le second. Allez voir le scribe pour demander des conseilles à l'ordre supérieur, nous avons besoin de leur approbation avant toute chose.

\- Frère supérieur, reprit Jorak. L'envoi d'une colombe et son retour prendrait déjà une journée, sans compter une réunion de leur conseil...

\- Je suis ouvert aux nouvelles connaissances et bien conscient que nous sommes sous-armés face à la menace des enfants démoniaques. La possibilité de pouvoir en apprendre plus nous procurerait un avantage certain. Ne voulez vous pas éradiquer la menace de la manière la plus sûr qui soit pour notre monde peuplé de femmes et d'enfants innocents ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais...

\- Dans ce cas, concédez, et attendez patiemment les ordres.

Visiblement contrarié, Jorak se recula, dévisageant Théo. Tous savaient que le père de ce dernier avait été le garde du corps personnel d'Aramir, et il avait donné sa vie pour le sauver lors de la guerre sainte. Le frère supérieur avait donc une affection pour son fils, rare était les fois où il lui avait refusé ses caprices. Tout ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était de prouver sa valeur.

\- Tu as tant grandit, Théo de Silveberg, souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire et un regard doux. Ton père serait fière de toi.

Le paladin s'inclina, le remerciant silencieusement, touché et à la fois courroucé qu'on parle du seul homme important de sa vie à l'avoir marqué de son absence. Il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait, n'ayant fait face qu'à des yeux clos sous un heaume bloqué.

\- Tu devrais aller te purifier au bain de la source divine, mon garçon, cela te fera le plus grand bien. Je t'autorise à t'y recueillir seul.

\- Je vous remercie et n'y manquerais pas, frère supérieur.

Aramir fit un geste de sa main sertie de bagues à l'époustouflante richesses et le plus jeune se retira, marchant un peu à reculons avant de tourner le dos. Une fois éloigné de la salle, seul dans un couloir, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il y avait la possibilité que Bob vive et ce n'était pourtant pas gagné. Il espéra que personne n'apprenne que son père est un démon majeur, et non mineur comme ils avaient l'habitude de rencontrer.

Essayant de s'occuper, il commença par aller rendre son ancienne armure pour qu'un futur écuyer puisse l'obtenir. Il passa devant les terrains militaires d'entraînements, regardant les hommes se mesurer les uns au autres et combattre vaillamment pour apprendre. Quelqu'un arriva derrière lui mais il ne réagit pas, fronçant les sourcils en sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

\- Paladin-inquisiteur... Tu es rapidement monté en grade, Théo.

\- Et toi t'es toujours aussi mauvais dans l'accomplissement de tes missions, Viktor.

Il se retourna mais l'adulte n'afficha qu'un large sourire amicale, si Théo devait dire ce qui l'énervait le plus chez lui c'était sûrement ça: ce sourire horripilant. Son père toujours absent, ce fut cet homme qui l'éleva comme son fils. Le garçon lui en voulait déjà d'avoir raté sa précédente mission, alors le confronté à l'entrée de l'adolescence n'avait pas été facile. Dans ses jeunes idées, c'était de sa faute si son père était mort et qu'il n'avait pu le connaître.

Par esprit de contradiction, il décida donc de devenir inquisiteur, juste pour le plaisir de lui arraché son sourire à la noix et lui clouer le bec. Mais Viktor ne s'était pas démonté et bien malgré son aversion pour son entrée dans l'armé, il ne l'avait pas non plus empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon il n'aurait pu discuter une autorisation du haut conseil de leur église.

\- Tu as donc accomplit ta première mission en solitaire, félicitation. Comptes-tu faire la guerre ?

\- Je veux chasser et exterminer tout démons et leurs engeances de cette planète ! Mourir en combattant d'autre Hommes ne m'aidera pas à y parvenir.

\- Tu pourrais laisser tout ça de côté et t'intéresser à une vie plus calme. Une ferme, une femme, des enfants...

\- C'est pas parce que tu es un raté fini que je devrais me ranger ! Quand on s'est assez croûté pour finir sur le tableau d'honneur de l'échec, on se passe de donner des conseilles !

\- Ah, sourit grandement Viktor avec une voix totalement calme. Tu es vraiment une tête de con quand tu t'y mets.

Ce flegme désarmant le rendait fou ! Théo préféra partir avant de coller son poing dans le visage de son tuteur. Épuisé par les événements, il s'enferma dans ses quartiers et s'allongea sur son lit, tombant de sommeil. Il n'était pas habitué à méditer sans dormir pendant si longtemps. Le soir, il fut réveillé par la servante de l'aile dans laquelle il était, elle lui annonça le repas et repartit. Il n'avait pas d'appétit, s'inquiétant pour Bob et se demandant ce qu'il avait pu subir.

Il avait déjà vu son chef de formation interroger une sorcière, il l'avait même poussé à la marquer plusieurs fois au fer rouge du sceau de leur église pour la faire parler. Il se souvenait encore de ses hurlements de douleur, de ses larmes, ça le hantait toujours. Tout ça pour qu'il apprenne, après avoir fouiller discrètement les documents, qu'elle était qu'une paysanne comme les autres qui a fini sur le bûcher. Il se sentit horriblement coupable, lui qui a juré devant le dieu de la lumière de protéger les innocents et défendre les démunies.

Chassant ses sombres pensées, il se fit fureur et se présenta au réfectoire. S'il était absent ou qu'il adoptait un comportement suspect, ses collègues et supérieurs penseront directement qu'il a été ensorcelé par le mage. Il mangea sa ration et se retira après la prière du soir. Il médita pour attendre la pleine nuit, là où l'église entière dormait. Il se rendit au secteur inférieur, avançant jusqu'à l'immense bain où une fontaine démentielle trônait. La lumière apaisante et bleutée, dû aux gemmes de pouvoir incrustées dans la pierre et le métal, éclairait la pièce en faisant miroité des vaguelettes dans tout les sens. Il fixa l'eau avec une angoisse démesurée, personne ne devait voir ça. À cet heure ci, personne ne se lavait et les érudits, l'écoulement pourtant bruyant de l'eau les aidant dans leurs études, avaient quitté les gradins.

Il se déshabilla doucement, dévoilant de profondes griffures sur ses omoplates, avançant lentement jusqu'aux petites marches pour monter sur le bord du bassin. Il ferma les yeux pour rentrer dans l'eau, la fraîcheur de cette dernière lui donnant une chaire de poule désagréable. Une fois que le niveau fut à sa taille, il se chercha le courage d'ouvrir les paupières et d'affronter sa destiné mais il était figé, enchaîné par la peur. Il détestait ça et grogna de rage et de frustration. C'était un homme bon sang ! Il avait vu et vécu bien pire !

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut pétrifié par le choc. Comment était-ce possible ? L'eau, que ce soit autour de lui ou dans le reste du bassin gigantesque, n'était pas noire du tout. Il leva lentement les yeux sur l'étage des gradins, observant les trois trônes qui servait à Aramir, Jorak et Yehven d'assister aux test de purification. Les phrases de Bob lui revint alors à l'esprit, comme un mantra infernal.

« Tu sais, parmi les ordres, j'ai déjà vu des dirigeant utiliser de la magie pour abuser de leur pouvoir. »

« Je suis persuadé que si tu baise et que tu t'y baigne seul, rien ne se passera. »

Il avait raison. Depuis le début. Tout n'avait été que mensonge. Pourtant son corps était marqué du péché commis et récidivé. Il fronça alors des sourcils, se plongeant complètement dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de reprendre son souffle, mais l'eau resta clair. Elle aurait dû, comme il l'avait déjà vu, noircir à son entrée, elle ne devrait pas être si limpide et pure.

Il s'était également attendu à ce que dès son arrivé dans l'église, ses pas laissent de l'ombre dans le sol, Jorak le pointant d'un doigt accusateur en le condamnant. Quand il y repensa, c'était toujours cet homme qui déclarait l'affiliation à la corruption démoniaque. Serait-ce lui qui abuserait de son autorité ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour l'argent ? La stabilité sociale ?

Théo réalisa alors avec horreur la trahison monumentale qu'il venait de percer à jour, posant une main sur sa bouche en tremblant. Bob était innocent, depuis le début, peut-être même qu'il n'était pas vraiment demi-diable mais juste un mage en manque de contrôle. Perdu et en proie au doute dans ses découvertes, le paladin jeta néanmoins un regard des plus sombres vers les trônes. Ce qu'il ne pouvait laisser passé et qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien le mensonge et la trahison. Quiconque osait le tromper s'en mordait sévèrement les doigts. La haine colossale qui le prit le rongea de l'intérieur, à tel point qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas allez assassiner le traître dans son sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois lavé et le plus calmé possible, il enfila les vêtements propres qu'il avait emmené et retourna dans ses quartiers. Il réfléchit longuement, se demandant comment faire pour montrer la supercherie, se sachant même pas comment son supérieur faisait à la base. Sa nuit fut un enfer, il n'avait pas trouver le sommeil et lorsqu'il alla au réfectoire, tous constatèrent sa mine épouvantable. Il rassura rapidement ses camarades de formation avant de se retirer de nouveau afin d'aller méditer. Il aura besoin d'être frais s'il voulait mettre son plan fou à exécution.

Après avoir retourné la situation dans sa tête, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'arriverait à rien sans aide, et le seul à lui avoir ouvert les yeux était Bob. C'était donc le seul à pouvoir lui indiquer la marche à suivre. La nuit arriva et il se faufila dans l'armurerie de l'église afin de prendre une tenue de geôlier. Ensuite il alla aux cuisines prendre quelques rations qu'il mit dans un petit sac, caché avec une gourde dans le plastron bombé. Il alla tranquillement jusqu'aux cachots, avançant dans les allées avec une démarche particulière. Arrivé devant la cellule de Bob, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder et s'adressa au garde, cacher sous son heaume personne ne le reconnaîtra.

\- 'Prend, ton tour ! fit-il simplement avec une voix bizarre.

\- Ah Raold, salut ! Je t'en pris, moi j'ai un peu soif.

Le garde tapa l'épaule de Théo qui prit sa place, attendant qu'il disparaisse pour qu'ils soient seuls. Il ouvrit alors la cellule précipitamment, sous les yeux méfiants et surpris du mage visiblement épuisé. Cependant son expression se détendit lorsque le casque fut enlevé et que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ne pouvant s'en empêché, Théo posa une main sur la joue du demi-diable qui ferma les paupières en déglutissant, rassuré de le voir.

\- Tu avais raison, déclara le guerrier en ouvrant ses menottes attachées sur le mur, parlant précipitement.

\- Hein ?

\- Tiens, je t'ai pris de quoi manger et boire.

\- Merci mais en étant là tu risques gros...

\- Je sais ! Mais je suis allée à la source divine et-

\- Elle n'a pas noircie, c'est ça ?

Théo le dévisagea gravement avant de hocher la tête, il le laissa boire un peu et dévorer la moitié du morceau de pain apporté.

\- C'est toujours Jorak qui déclare qu'un être est coupable d'emprise démoniaque ou de souillure, je crois que c'est lui qui fait tout ça.

\- Celui avec le cheveux en arrière ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Quand j'étais à genoux sur le symbole et qu'il a décroisé les manches, j'ai vu une amulette.

\- De quel type ?

\- Ce genre là est très particulier, j'ai longuement cherché dans ma mémoire et j'ai réussi à m'en souvenir. J'étais pourtant persuadé que ce n'était qu'un mythe...

Il prit une autre gorgée d'eau avant de prendre une grande inspiration en posant ses yeux sur Théo, cherchant comment annoncé la chose.

\- Dis-le bordel ! râle ce dernier.

\- C'est de la nécromancie.

Secoué par le choc, le paladin le dévisagea, ne s'attendant pas à un tel sacrilège dans un ordre prônant la vie. Mettant les choses doucement en place, il laissa le mage manger avant d'essayer de monter un plan.

\- Comment on peut le prouver ? Et surtout, comment on l'arrête ?

\- Pour l'arrêté, je penses que brisé l'amulette suffira, c'était très rapide quand je l'ai vu mais elle était plutôt simple, juste de quoi faire quelques effets comme...

\- Des ombres dans le sol ou l'eau...

\- Exact. Ranimé les morts n'a jamais été réussi mais ces démonstrations sont facile à refaire. À part montrer la chose à tout le monde, je ne vois pas trop comment tu pourrais faire.

\- Je ne pourrais pas m'infiltrer dans ses quartiers où rôder autour aussi facilement qu'ici... Je ne sais même pas s'il s'en sépare lors de son sommeil.

\- Je ne saurais comment t'aider...

\- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup...

Ils se fixèrent alors, ne sachant pas trop comment ils devaient réagir, perdus. Ce fut Bob qui s'avança rapidement pour lui prendre le visage, fermant les yeux avec lui pour savourer un baiser découlant d'interdit. Théo le serra une dernière fois contre lui lors de l'échange avant qu'ils ne se séparent avec urgence en entendant un bruit métallique raisonné. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement sous la fausse alerte et le paladin ramassa le sac et la gourde, cachant les miettes avant de rattacher le mage. Il sortit ensuite de la cellule pour la garder, attendant que l'autre garde revienne pour partir. L'homme qu'il avait imité était toujours saoul, si jamais il disait ne pas se rappeler de cette surveillance, ça ne paraîtra pas anormal.

Le lendemain, Théo chercha un long moment comment atteindre les quartiers des frères supérieurs, mais forcé de constater l'étroite surveillance, ce n'était pas chose aisée. Il essaya de ne pas paraître absent aux entraînements, comme aux repas, acceptant les verres de ses confrères pour ne pas être suspect.

Ce ne fut que le jour suivant que la réponse vint et Bob fut convoqué devant toute l'assemblé comme à son arrivé. Selon les lois, le dernier paladin à avoir escorté le démon doit se tenir à ses côtés pour le jugement, Théo fut donc appelé à se présenter. La tension était assez palpable et Jorak ne semblait pas du tout satisfait, cela les rassurèrent donc, si le pyromage avait été condamné il ne tirerait pas une tronche pareil.

\- Après avoir parlementé suite à la proposition du paladin-inquisiteur Théo de Silveberg, nous sommes arrivé à une offre pour vous, enfant de démon.

\- La quelle ? demanda ce dernier, intrigué et très surpris.

\- Sommez-vous à bannir votre part démoniaque pour enrichir nos connaissances sur les êtres de votre condition et à nous faire de nombreux rapports sur toute vos découvertes sur les démons ?

\- Euh... Oui, bien sûr ! accepta rapidement Bob, la chance donnée lui semblant la plus belle de toute.

\- Dans ce cas vous suivrez l'un de nos envoyé de la lumière lors de ses missions, il aura pour ordre de vous exécutez si vous perdez un tant soit peu votre humanité.

\- Bien, fit-il en se regardant avec son amant du coin de l'œil, apaisé.

Aramir se leva pour faire l'annonce final, tendant une main vers un inquisiteur portant bien la cinquantaine. Il était baraqué et ne semblait pas aimable pour un rond, faisant frémir le mage.

\- L'inquisiteur Thomas sera chargé de cette mission de connaissance.

Théo sembla tomber de haut, c'était son idée, Bob devait venir avec lui ! Sans quoi tout ses plans pour le garder libre et faire tomber le conseiller corrompu tombait à l'eau ! Jorak remarqua aisément son choc et le dévisagea suspicieusement, alors il baissa les yeux avant de regarder le mage en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

\- Un objection, paladin ?

Théo le dévisagea froidement malgré lui, ses orbes électriques brûlants de colère. Aramir lui fit signe d'approcher tandis qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau. Ne pouvant qu'obéir, le guerrier chercha une excuse le plus vite possible.

\- J'aurais cru endosser le rôle de garde, vue que je connais sa façon de fonctionner. J'aurais été plus à même de voir s'il mijote quelque chose où s'il est déjà sous l'emprise du démon. Je crains pour mes frères si un détail leur échappe.

\- Il faut un cœur bon et pur pour se sentir aussi impliqué, fit doucement le frère supérieur. Mais tu auras à faire en tant que nouveau gradé. Tu auras un entraînement magique à suivre pour compléter tes compétences.

\- Dans ce cas, le garder ici sous haute surveillance ne serait-il pas plus judicieux ?

\- Qu'es-tu pour oser discuter les ordres de notre conseil ! réagit Jorak avant de s'assombrir. À moins que ce démon t'as déjà souillé...

\- Le sol aurait déjà noirci depuis longtemps, mon frère, le rassura l'aîné, le piégeant sans s'en rendre compte. Tu peux disposer, jeune inquisiteur, ton maître d'apprentissage sera Viktor Oppenheimer. Fin de l'assemblé.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de se taire, Théo vit l'inquisiteur bourru attraper le bras de Bob pour l'emporter, tout d'eux s'échangeant un dernier regard. La brume dans le sol suivit les pas du demi-diable jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'église. Viktor enleva sa capuche et vint vers celui qu'il a élevé, posant une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à avancer.

\- Va donc enfiler ton armure de fonction, je t'attendrais dans l'arrière-cours.

Le cœur serré comme un étau, le jeune homme se dégagea amèrement et partie d'un pas vif. Il frappa le mur d'un couloir, ne ressentant même pas la douleur dans son poing parmi sa rage. Une fois dans sa chambre il retira sa tenue d'apparat et commença à se changer. Torse nu, il regarda rapidement son dos dans la glace, touchant du bout des doigts les traces de griffures encore un peu visibles sur ses omoplates. Il grimaça en poussant un long soupir et tourna le dos à la porte en bouclant son pantalon. Sa vie sexuelle aura été courte. Quel idée d'avoir un amour délétère avec un demi-diable.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant ne le fit pas réagir de suite mais se rappelant d'un détail il paniqua brutalement, entendant la femme de chambre sursauter avec choc. Il se retourna et la découvrit pétrifiée de stupeur, fixant les griffures de son dos en tremblant. Elle sembla alors faire le sombre rapprochement en écarquillant plus encore les yeux et prit la fuite.

\- Non , attendez ! cria Théo alors qu'il terminait d'enfiler sa chemise pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Au bout du couloir elle se retourna, effrayé d'être elle aussi corrompu, et trébucha sur le bas de sa robe. Elle ne put se rattraper à la rambarde du balconnet intérieur et passa par dessus, se tenant d'une main dans le vide. Le paladin se pencha sur les barrières en tendant son bras dans le but de l'attraper mais la femme préféra lâcher prise que de le laisser la toucher. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant vrillant son estomac avant de s'écraser durement dix mètres plus bas, un bruit horrible d'os craqués et de chaires broyées raisonnant dans l'espace. Théo resta figé, choqué, d'autre personnes arrivant en trompe pour voir ce qui était arrivé.

\- Par les dieux, que s'est-il passé ? demanda un camarade de sa formation.

\- Elle est tombée... Je n'ai pas pu la rattraper... Elle est tombée...

À cause de son péché, voilà ce qu'il voulait ajouter. Elle l'avait percé à jour, elle allait le dénoncer et maintenant elle était morte. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé mais seul la culpabilité l'envahi. Encore secoué il ne put que retourner terminer d'enfiler son armure, laissant les autres faire leur travail et emporter le corps. Il n'eut pas l'esprit tranquille pendant sa leçon avec Viktor, et ce dernier le laissa donc méditer, suspicieux à son sujet.

Ce fut très certainement la pire semaine de sa vie. L'apprentissage d'un sort de soin lui permis de refermer plus rapidement les traces de son dos et celui d'invoquer des éclaires enflamma les tentes des apprentis sous sa colère. Les flammes dansant et claquant dans l'air lui rappela son amant et il perdit un peu le moral. Ce ne fut qu'après la seconde semaine qu'il se résigna, et à la troisième qu'il arriva à ne plus penser continuellement au mage, parfois même, ses nuits n'étaient pas hantées de son image ou d'érotisme.

Alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini avec cette partie de sa vie, il vit une troupe de garde arriver en traînant rudement un homme. Le cour se remplit rapidement à la nouvelle en apprenant que le demi-diable était de retour et accusé de meurtre. Paniqué, Théo avait rappliqué aussi vite qu'il le put, quittant la leçon de Viktor qui l'avait laissé faire en lui jetant un regard prouvant qu'il savait tout.

Lorsque le paladin arriva, il ne put qu'être à l'étage du dessus, n'ayant pas été sommé de se présenter dans l'allée centrale. Il vit Bob se faire jeter sur le symbole au sol qui noircissait plus qu'auparavant. Ses vêtements étaient couvert de suie et partiellement brûlés, interloquant Théo. Jorak le pointa d'un doigt accusateur, s'exprimant haut et fort.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque nous laissons une chance de bonté à un être démoniaque ! L'ombre est bien plus grande désormais ! Ceci, frère supérieur, est ce sur quoi je voulais vous mettre en garde !

\- Ne prenons pas de décision hâtive, nous ne sommes pas qu'une potence, mon frère. Tant que le mage ne confessera pas ses crimes, nous ne pourrons prendre de mesures. Demi-diable, avez-vous incendiez cette ville ainsi que tout ses habitants ?

\- Non... Ce n'est pas moi. Je me suis moi-même réveillé dans les flammes...

\- Des témoins disent vous avoir vu avec le corps d'une enfant dans les bras ! cracha véhément Jorak.

\- J'ai essayé de la sauver, elle ne respirait plus !

\- Nous ne pourrons rien tirer de lui, frère supérieur, se tourna-t-il vers son aîné. Les démons sont fourbe et malicieux, menteur, qui sait quel sorcellerie ils peuvent utiliser ? Un inquisiteur est mort dans cet enfer, il devra en répondre.

\- ... Emmenez-le au cachot, fit Aramir aux gardes. Nous allons envoyer un message au haut conseil et nous réunir. Que les geôliers fassent en sorte qu'ils parlent.

Théo ne put que suivre le mouvement et sortir du clergé, revenant auprès de son tuteur, le cœur lourd et la panique affluant dans ses veines. Il s'agenouilla et fit semblant de méditer pour chercher un moyen d'innocenter son amant et lui sauver la vie. Même s'il demandait audience, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir convaincre son supérieur, encore moins vu que son premier plan avait échoué et conduit un inquisiteur à la mort. La disparition ou l'assassina d'un membre de l'église de la lumière conduisait toujours à une forte enquête jusqu'à trouver un coupable, qu'importe s'il était le mauvais. Si Théo ne faisait rien, Bob serait envoyé à la potence.

\- Mon garçon, l'appela Viktor dans un soupir en fermant la tente avant de s'asseoir sur les talons face à lui. Nous avons à parler.

\- Je bosses, râla l'autre en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Je sais bien que non, je t'ai élevé, ne l'oublie pas.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et les braqua froidement sur son tuteur qui lui offrit un large sourire.

\- Tu n'as jamais été pour la compréhension d'une situation, plutôt à foncer et dégommer ce qu'i dégommer.

\- Va te faire foutre, papy.

\- Tu as également été principalement incapable de suivre les règles et ordres donnés. Cet homme, en est une preuve.

Théo le dévisagea, comme prêt à l'égorger dans la seconde, mais l'inquisiteur ne réagit pas, le connaissant trop bien pour le craindre.

\- Je t'apprécie comme mon propre fils, mon devoir envers toi est surtout celui de mon cœur. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, je serais toujours là.

Touché mais ne désirant pas le montrer, le paladin préféra soutenir un regard torve, déglutissant difficilement.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin et ce démon n'est rien pour moi.

Viktor lui offrit encore son sourire horripilant qu'il détestait tant. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait deviné et tout découvert depuis longtemps mais refusait de l'admettre tout haut, se disant que ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

\- Tu es un bourrin, mais c'est aussi une part de la jeunesse, continua l'adulte. Malgré tout tu es un homme bon, Théo, tout comme ton père, et tu n'aurais pas donné ta confiance si cet homme n'en valait pas la peine.

Voilà également pourquoi il détestait ce type, plus il parlait et plus il agrandissait les brèches de faiblesse dans sa carapace. Les yeux du garçon commencèrent à s'humidifier et il serra autant les poings que les dents. Résistant à hurler ou le frapper, voir les deux.

\- Je vais essayer de demander au conseille de me donner l'enquête, entraîne-toi pendant ce temps, déclara Viktor avec douceur en posant une main sur sa joue.

Il le leva ensuite, laissant son fils adoptif contrôler ses émotions, et quitta la tente. Théo alla plutôt se défouler sur les mannequins, tranchant en morceaux tout ceux en pailles et réduisant en pièce deux autres en métal, y allant à coups de pieds régulièrement. Les écuyers l'esquivèrent avec crainte alors qu'il hurlait de rage pendant le processus. Suffisamment apaisé et surtout épuisé après avoir martyrisé des êtres factices pendant plusieurs heures, il retourna dans ses quartiers, ignorant le repas.

Le lendemain, il vit Viktor quitter l'église, lui lançant un dernier sourire mais Théo savait que la décision serait prise avant son rapport ou son retour. Il ne pouvait pas non plus refaire le même coup que la dernière fois pour rejoindre le pyromage, la surveillance était accrue et l'identité de tout le monde, vérifiée. Il était suspect puisqu'il avait déjà prit la défense du mage, jamais il ne pourra donc s'en approcher.

Plus les jours passaient et plus il s'inquiétait pour son amant, voyant bien les interrogateurs aller vers les cachots. Sa frustration montait avec son incapacité à trouver une solution, s'angoissant de plus en plus sur la décision du haut conseil de son ordre.

Lorsque la convocation arriva enfin et qu'il fut, selon la loi, convoqué puisque étant le dernier en vie à l'avoir escorté, Théo vint dans le coeur. Il attendit derrière le symbole au sol, non sans nervosité. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rentrer dans le lard du chien qui avait trompé son église ou le regarder de travers et trahir ses plans.

Les geôliers amenèrent enfin Bob, marchant au centre de l'allée principale. Le mage avait toute les peines du monde à marcher et se faisait presque traîner par les gardes. Il était maigre, pâle comme la mort et affaibli. Le cœur de Théo se sera à la vue et il déglutit en les laissant passer devant lui avant de sentir l'odeur âcre du sang. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le dos labouré de coups de fouet, la chair à vif et les vêtements déchirés imbibés d'hémoglobine. La rage envahit à nouveau le paladin qui dévisagea si froidement l'un des gardes qu'il recula presque brusquement. Se reprenant un minimum en contrôlant sa respiration, il dirigea son attention sur les trois grands.

\- Engeance du démon, commença Aramir, attirant les yeux du concerné sur lui. Admets-tu tes crimes ?

\- Je suis innocent..., réussi à articuler le mage avec difficultés, son amant s'inquiétant pour lui en remarquant qu'il lui manquait également les ongles.

\- Voyez-vous donc, frère supérieur, commença Jorak en avançant vers le coupable. Qui peut réussir à mentir si bien après une tel torture ? Un diable ! Il était déjà possédé lorsque le jeune inquisiteur l'a ramené, son but est de nous détruire de l'intérieur ! Son apparence démoniaque va apparaître, ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

Il croisa le regard de Théo alors qu'il était à un pas du prisonnier, l'Aura du guerrier était si sombre et meurtrière qu'il se stoppa net. Cependant il se reprit leva la main vers Bob qui vit alors l'amulette dans la manche, son affiliation envoûtant son démon et l'appelant comme un aimant. Il écarquilla les yeux en résistant comme il le pouvait, tremblant de plus en plus, son corps se parcourant de spasme. Ses prunelles commencèrent à devenir rouge et des bosses roulèrent sur deux côtés de son front.

\- Voyez mes frères ! Le diable est déjà là ! Il a corrompu l'un de nos membres et endormit notre vigilance ! C'est un enfant du feu, il devrait être noyé dès que possible, des blocs aux pieds pour ne jamais pouvoir revenir !

Réagissant, Théo lui rentra dedans d'un coup d'épaule et dégaina son épée, faisant faire un bon en arrière aux personnes encapuchonnés qui encadraient l'allée principale. Tous chuchotèrent entre eux mais le paladin ne laissa pas le temps aux gens de réagir qu'il attrapa l'amulette de la main de Jorak. Il la lâcha au sol et y planta son épée. Une détonation retenti et une brume noire explosa dans la salle, une aura démoniaque de mort obscurcit la pièce, se dissipant que trop lentement pour Bob.

Profitant de l'obscurité, Théo attrapa la nuque de son amant et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Doucement, les crocs se rétractèrent et les bosses disparurent, puis les prunelles reprirent leur couleur chocolat. Le paladin s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour mettre une main au dessus des blessures afin de faire un soin. Sa lumière écarta la brume plus rapidement et tous découvrirent le jeune homme relever le demi-diable encore bien faible.

\- Frère Jorak, commença sombrement Aramir. Que faisait un objet de magie noire non seulement en votre possession mais en plus sous le toit de notre église ?

Piégé, le traître ne sut quoi répondre et se fit emporter aux cachots. Tous regardèrent alors Bob, surprit qu'il ait gardé assez de sang-froid pour ne pas se transformer malgré l'appelle au mal qu'ils avaient pu ressentir. Le frère supérieur se leva, le regardant du haut des petites marches.

\- Est-ce vous, le coupable du meurtre de l'inquisiteur Thomas ?

\- Non, monsieur...

\- Seriez-vous prêt à re-prêter serment et à faire part de vos connaissances sur les démons et ses engeances à notre église ?

\- Oui...

\- Dans ce cas, Théo de Silveberg vous connaissant déjà et sachant visiblement vous tenir à la raison sera chargé de vous surveiller. À la moindre perte de contrôle ou manipulation il devra vous exécuter sans sommation.

\- Bien, frère supérieur, s'agenouilla le paladin, terriblement soulagé avec son compagnon.

Les autres membres de l'église ne semblèrent que peu apprécier le jugement mais ne purent que l'accepter. Le guerrier, chargé d'une nouvelle mission, emporta donc le mage à sa suite pour se rendre à ses quartiers et préparer son sac. Une femme de chambre arriva avec un pantalon et une chemise sombre qu'elle donna à Bob pour qu'il se change. Ce dernier soupira en constatant que sa tunique ignifugé ne valait plus rien, elle ne devait même plus pouvoir le protéger des flammes. Ses gestes bloqués par les courbatures, il fut aider par Théo pour se déshabiller.

Leur proximité les empêchèrent de résister au besoin de s'embrasser, de se sentir vivant juste sous leurs paumes. Bob entoura ensuite le cou de l'autre de ses bras, cachant son visage à l'intérieur, s'excusant timidement. La douceur les quittèrent lentement alors que les mains du paladin avait hasardeusement voyagé jusqu'à ses reins mis à nus. Leur passion ne pouvant cependant pas être laisser libre en un lieu aussi surveillé, ils se séparèrent difficilement après un dernier baiser. Ils finirent de se préparer, le cœur battant de se retrouver et heureux de reprendre la route ensemble.

\- Alors on va enquêter ? demanda Bob avec une joie douce chatouillant ses lèvres.

\- Oui, répondit son amant en montant sur son cheval, de la même humeur. Il n'y a pas que dans cette ville qu'il y a eu ce drame au final, le frère supérieur aimerait avoir ton avis pour voir ce que tu vaux.

\- Appréciable, sourit ironiquement le mage.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'une monture ? demanda le palefrenier.

\- Nul besoin, mon brave !

Il invoqua alors Braise dans une magnifique explosion pyrotechnique. Malgré que sa démonstration impressionna les quelques personnes présentes, ça n'empêcha pas à une femme de ménage de venir lui rendre son sac et son bâton de mage. Il put donc enfiler la bride enchantée à son destrier, qui possède tout de même des crins de feu, et monta dessus. Théo talonna Lumière qui partie rapidement, Bob rit en l'insultant copieusement pour lui dire de l'attendre et galopa à sa suite.

Ils quittèrent la ville et s'éloignèrent le plus possible en direction de celle ayant subit la catastrophe de l'enfer. Ils firent une pause pour reposer les chevaux et les laisser boire et manger un peu avant de repartir au pas. La nuit bien installée, ils atteignirent un village et s'arrêtèrent à l'auberge, Bob brisant l'invocation pour ne pas payer une place supplémentaire à l'écurie.

Ils ne se privèrent pas pour le repas et burent plusieurs choppes de bière, plaisantant en se lançant des piques vicieuses. Ces dernières prirent doucement un but séducteur et ils se cherchèrent sensuellement, ne lésinant pas sur leurs mots. Ce fut le pied de Bob rencontrant celui du paladin qui le décida à les emporter dans leur chambre, s'échangeant un regard brûlant. Ils s'enfermèrent alors dans une passion dévorante en essayant de ne pas faire de bruits, manquerait plus qu'une enquête sur leur relation soit lancée.

/Lemon\\\

Les lois de l'église s'appliquaient encore, Théo n'avait pas le droit de découcher.

Le paladin attrapa les cuisses de son compagnon pour taper dans ce point si sensible à l'intérieur de lui. Il dut faire plusieurs essaies avant de le retrouver mais ça ne les laissa pas indifférent.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, et encore moins un homme.

Il se pencha rapidement pour embrasser rudement le mage qui s'accrocha à ses cheveux de jais en gémissant de manière incontrôlé.

Il ne devait pas s'acoquiner avec les forces du mal et ce qui y était liée.

Sous le bonheur lubrique, les ongles de Bob commencèrent à pointer, comme c'était déjà arrivé par le passé. Il s'agrippa au dos du jeune inquisiteur et crispa ses doigts sous l'émotion, griffant ses omoplates, déposant une marque de passion dans son cou, ses crocs glissant sur sa peau. L'autre répondit par des coups de reins plus puissants, le faisant se pâmer et se cambrer délicieusement.

/Fin du lemon\\\

Après le temps nécessaire pour se prouver leur passion et s'apaiser, ils restèrent allongé sur le ventre, côte à côte, pour reprendre leur souffle. Le fils des enfers se rapprocha ensuite de Théo pour glisser une main sous ses bras croisés sur l'oreiller, plaquant un doigt sur sa joue en souriant avec espièglerie. Le paladin y répondit, bien plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait cru cependant.

\- Tout ça n'est pas censé être interdit, mon chère ? demanda-t-il avec un air comique, appuyant sur la joue pour l'embêter.

\- Si, mais j'en ai strictement rien à foutre, répondit Théo en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur, appuyant le sous-entendu.

\- Anh, tu dis des choses tellement délicieuses ! lança le mage avec une voix plus aiguë en gigotant les épaules, bien loin d'être sérieux.

\- J'avais oublié que tu faisais des trucs comme ça, soupira désespérément le paladin en se mettant sur le dos.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ça.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Tu le sais, fait pas l'idiot.

\- Hum... Je vais le refaire et tu vas me dire si c'est ça.

Grimaçant d'agacement à l'avance alors qu'il fermait les yeux, Théo l'ignora mais fut surpris de le sentir bouger sur le lit. Réalisant soudain se qu'il faisait, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et la bouche pour protester mais tout ce qui passa sa gorge fut un profond gémissement. Il attrapa le draps dans l'un de ses poings tandis que son autre main plongea ses doigts dans la tignasse brune du mage affairé contre son bassin. Il sourit alors, prit de l'étrange euphorie qu'il ressentait pendant l'acte.

\- C'était pas exactement ça mais c'est pas mal.

Le rire étouffé de Bob l'amusa plus encore. Dire que tout à commencé par un échec critique, s'il avait pu esquiver cette femme sur la passerelle en bois, il aurait échappé à Théo et ne l'aurait peut-être jamais revu.


End file.
